Third Marriage
by kimyung
Summary: "aku sangat mencintaimu bahkan aku menerima lamaramunmu beberapa minggu setelah suamiku resmi menceraikanku. Kau menjanjikanku hidup yang lebih layak dari sebelumnya"..."kita bahkan masih resmi suami istri dan sekarang kau menikah kembali dengan wanita lain. Aku masih istrimu…"..."mulai hari ini, kau resmi menjadi kekasihku."/ KYUMIN/GS/M/LADYPRIM
1. Chapter 1

Marriage Third

.

M

.

GS

.

Drama&Romance

.

KyuMin

.

DON'T PLAGIT, BASH AND FLAME

FF INI ASLI MILIK Lady Prim!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE GS, PLEASE GO AWAY

THANK YOU :)

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO.

.

.

AND

THREE

.

.

~PART 1~

.

Terbangun dari tidur yang melelahkan, Sungmin kembali memeriksa sebelah ranjangnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Berharap-harap cemas, bahwa suaminya telah kembali dari bekerja. Tetapi, yang hanya dapat dilakukannya adalah menghela napas kecewa dan sedih. Apalagi kali ini? bekerja hingga larut malam dan berakhir di tempat asing dengan alasan pekerjaan yang memaksa? "sekali lagi Choi Sungmin. Kau harus mengalami penderitaan pernikahan." Ucapnya lirih dalam hati.

Tanpa banyak buang waktu lagi, Sungmin meraih ponsel yang berada diatas nakas sebelah ranjang. Tidak ada satupun panggilan dan email yang masuk. Kemana suaminya pergi dan apa yang dilakukannya hingga sekarang? Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa bahkan untuk sekedar mencarinyapun, ia tidak boleh kemana-mana sebab suaminya yang terhormat melarangnya untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu selama sebulan penuh. Ada apa? Sungmin sendiri tidak tahu alasan konyol yang suaminya berikan untuk menghalanginya keluar. Tetapi, untuk menghalangi pertengkaran yang kerap terjadi, maka Sungmin dengan pasrahnya menuruti keinginan suaminya itu.

Lamunannya terhenti saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan melihat keadaan suaminya yang sangat berantakan. "kau sudah bangun?" pria itu masuk dengan santainya, tanpa memedulikan tatapan menyelidik Sungmin. "darimana lagi hingga pagi begini? Bukankah kau akan kembali kekantor setelah ini?"

"tidak dari mana-mana. Tolong siapkan aku air hangat. rasanya tubuhku ini ingin patah semuanya." Ucap Siwon santai. Mendekati tubuh besar itu, Sungmin membantu melepaskan jas dan juga dasi Siwon yang telah menjadi kebiasaannya. Menghirup pakaian yang menempel itu, Sungmin dapat merasakan adanya keganjilan disini.

"Siwon, jika kau memiliki masalah dikantor sebaiknya bicarakanlah bersamaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa sedikit membantumu. Jangan seperti ini terus-terusan, pulang hingga pagi hari dan pergi kembali kekantor setelah mengganti pakaianmu yang dipenuhi dengan aroma wanita lain…" ketika mendengar perkataan Sungmin, Siwon lansung menjauhkan tubuh wanita itu darinya.

"apa maksudmu Sungmin? kau menuduhku berselingkuh dengan wanita lain begitu?" teriak Siwon dengan murka. "bukan, bukan begitu maksudku Siwon. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin kau bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain diluar sana. Minum beberapa gelas alcohol di club malam sedangkan aku—istrimu menunggu dengan setia dirumah. Menunggu senyumanmu dan juga—" perkataan Sungmin terhenti ketika tamparan panas telah didapatkannya.

"hentikan ucapanmu Sungmin! bukankah kau telah lelah denganku kan? Kenapa kau tidak meminta cerai saja denganku? Dengan begitu kau bisa bebas tanpa kekangan dariku. Kau bisa melakukan sex bersama siapa saja dan akupun bisa mencari istri yang—"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu…." Ucap Sungmin lirih. "apa?"

"aku sangat mencintaimu hingga aku begini." teriaknya

"aku sangat mencintaimu bahkan aku menerima lamaramunmu beberapa minggu setelah suamiku resmi menceraikanku. Kau menjanjikanku hidup yang lebih layak dari sebelumnya, tetapi apa yang kudapatkan sekarang? tinggal sendirian dirumah selama berminggu-minggu tanpa kasih sayang yang kudapatkan selama setahun kita menikah. Apa kau tidak memiliki hati Siwon? Seharusnya dulu aku tidak tertipu dengan kebaikanmu. Dan sampai sekarang aku tidak boleh menyesali keputusanku sebab hanya kau satu-satunya sandaran yang kupunya, Siwon. Hanya kau!"

Selanjutnya, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Dengan Sungmin yang terus memukul dada Siwon dengan kekuatan seadanya. Siwon memegang tangan Sungmin untuk berhenti memukulinya, lalu menghempaskan tangan itu keudara. Tanpa banyak komentar, Siwon meraih tasnya dan kembali pergi melewati pintu setelah menabraknya hingga jatuh kelantai tanpa sedikitpun berbalik untuk menengok keadaannya. Sungguh miris.

"Choi Siwon! Aku membencimu!"

.

.

.

Sungmin yang penurut sudah hilang sejak hari dimana Siwon menamparnya dan tidak kembali setelah berhari-hari pergi. Bisa saja Sungmin menelpon pria itu untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaan dan keberadaannya sekarang. Tetapi sepertinya itu terlalu bodoh untuk Sungmin. Secangkir kopi yang masih tersisa setengah diatas meja, diaduk-aduknya dengan malas. Ketika melihat banyangan seseorang tergambar didepannya, Sungmin barulah tersadar bahwa seseorang telah berdiri didepannya dengan wajah asing.

"boleh aku duduk disini?" dengan ragu, Sungmin mengangguk pelan untuk mempersilahkan. Wajah lelaki didepannya nampak sangat berwibawa dengan setelan pakaian yang comfortable dan juga modis. Tanpa ingin memulai pembicaraan, Sungmin mengambil catalog yang ada didalam tasnya.

"anda sendiri saja datang kesini?" pria itu memulai. Memandang manic kecoklatan pria itu, Sungmin terasa seperti terhipnotis untuk pertama kalinya. "ya, sendirian saja." pria itu tersenyum ramah.

"aku seperti pernah mengenal anda sebelumnya. Apa kau mengingatku?" ucap pria itu sekali lagi. Dalam kuluman senyum ragu-ragu Sungmin menjawab, "Menurutku ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita. Apa kau merasa pernah mengenalku sebelumnya?" dan dibalas anggukan oleh pria itu.

Dengan kecanggungan yang merasuki Sungmin, wanita itu akhirnya berkata, "maafkan aku jika memang kita pernah berkenalan sebelumnya. Mungkin aku hanya lupa kapan. Tetapi. mari kita berkenalan ulang agar aku tidak merasa semakin bersalah. Namaku Choi Sungmin…"

.

.

.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, ruang makan ini terasa kosong dan Sungmin merasa hanya tinggal sendiri dirumah ini tanpa seorangpun yang menemani. Memasak untuk dirinya sendiri dan duduk diruang santai hingga larut malam dan kembali melakukan aktivitas seperti bisa hingga akhirnya Sungmin merasa bosan sendiri.

Semakin hari, perasaan bersalah yang membelenggunya makin merasuki hingga kedada. Walaupun Sungmin tahu ini bukan kesalahannya, tetapi memikirkan keadaan Siwon seperti terakhir kali dilihatnya membuat Sungmin akhir menyerah. Sungmin bertekat untuk meminta maaf pada Siwon hari ini dan datang dikantor pria itu dengan membawa bekal seperti pengantin baru yang tidak pernah mengalami pertengkaran. Sungmin harap pertengkaran ini berakhir dan Siwon akan kembali kerumah kemudian menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya. Bukan malah bersenang-senang dengan wanita-wanita murahan itu.

Dengan menaiki taksi yang dipesan sebelumnya, Sungmin telah sampai didepan gedung pencakar langit dimana Siwon—suaminya bekerja. Ini adalah kali pertamanya datang. Tetapi, untuk mencari tempat dimana Siwon bekerja tidak sesusah mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami.

Menaiki elevator dengan ditemani petugas keamanan, Sungmin berhasil mencapi tempat dimana Siwon bekerja. Banyak sekali pegawai dengan setelan resmi yang dikenakan sedang sibuk didepan meja kantor masing-masing. Sungmin tahu betul bahwa suaminya itu memiliki kedudukan tinggi ditempat ini.

Sampai didepan meja sekretaris Siwon. Wanita itu memandangnya dari ujung kaki hingga rambutnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ada apa? "pakaian tidak resmi dan juga bungkusan ditangan. Ada perlu apa anda mengunjungi Choi Sajangnim?"

"mengantarkan makanan ini untuk Choi Siwon." Ucap Sungmin pelan. Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti. "pengantar pesanan rupanya." Gumamnya sebentar. "letakkan saja disini. Nanti setelah rapat yang Choi sajangnim pimpin, aku akan memberikannya."

"Tapi, saya juga ingin menemuinya." Kata Sungmin sekali lagi. "apa anda sudah membuat perjanjian dengan sajangmin?" dibalas gelengan oleh Sungmin. "tapi, saya harus menemuinya hari ini. Hanya beberapa menit saja." setelah meminta dengan sedikit memaksa, akhirnya ijin itupun didapatkan. Menunggu beberapa menit, bukan masalah bagi Sungmin.

Duduk diruang tunggu yang disediakan sendirian. Sofa mewah dengan dinding yang dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan mahal. Sebuah meja dan beberapa tumpukan diatasnya. Ingin sedikit melihat-lihat, Sungmin meraih salah satu tumpukan itu. tetapi sebuah undangan resmi terjatuh begitu saja.

Sampulnya sangat indah dengan warnah merah maroon dan bertuliskan S&K. Apa ini? ketika melihat sampulnya saja, perasaan Sungmin sudah tidak enak. Dan perasaan itu berakhir dengan air mata yang berlinang deras ketika melihat beberapa halaman selanjutnya. Undangan itu lansung jatuh dari tangan Sungmin. Dengan bibir yang digigit kuat dan jemari yang terus mengusap matanya yang tidak berhenti menderai air mata, Sungmin beranjak dari ruangan itu dan terus berlari melewati sekretaris Siwon yang terus memanggilnya.

'Tuhan, apakah ini kutukan darimu?'

.

.

.

Dengan derai air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti sejak hari dimana Sungmin datang ke kantor Siwon waktu itu. Hingga saat ini, Siwon bahkan belum menghubunginya sekalipun. Apakah dirinya memang sudah benar-benar hanya seperti angin bagi Siwon? Pria itu belum pernah memberikannya surat cerai sekalipun, tetapi mengapa pria itu menikahi orang lain padahal mereka masih dalam status suami istri?

Taksi yang ditumpangi Sungmin telah berhenti, dengan kekuatan seadannya Sungmin berlari masuk kedalam gedung dimana Siwon akan melangsungkan upacara pernikahannya. Orang-orang yang dilewatinya, memangdang kearah Sungmin dengan pandangan aneh. Hingga Sungmin berakhir kedepan pintu yang telah ditutup rapat dengan rangkaian bunga memenuhi sepanjang koridor.

Tanpa banyak pikir panjang, Sungmin membuka pintu itu. Semua pandanganan langsung tertuju padanya, tidak terkecuali kedua mempelai yang akan melakukan pengikraran janji didepan pastor.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya diatas karpet merah dengan perlahan dan pandangannya senduhnya terus tertuju pada Siwon yang juga memandangnya. "kenapa kau melakukannya Siwon? Apa salahku padamu hingga kau tega melakukan ini padaku?" teriak Sungmin dengan suara paraunya.

"kita bahkan masih resmi suami istri dan sekarang kau menikah kembali dengan wanita lain. Aku masih istrimu…" semua yang ada ditempat itu berbisik-bisik sambil memandang Siwon. Pria itu telah basah oleh keringat dingin didalam setelan jasnya yang terlihat sangat mahal. "aku tidak mengenalnya. Pastor, tolong lanjutkan pengikraran ini sekarang." ucap Siwon gugup, tanpa memedulikan tatapan para tamu yang terus menghujamnya.

"kita tidak bisa melanjutkannya Siwon-ssi. Kau masih terikat pernikahan dengan nona yang ada didisana itu." dengan tantapan mata yang memaksa, Siwon berkata, "aku tidak mengenal nona pengganggu pernikahan orang itu. Jadi, sekarang lanjutkan pengikranan ini dan tidak usah pedulikan wanita itu."

Ketika Sungmin ingin menghampiri Siwon bersama wanita yang tidak dikenalinya itu, tangannya tiba-tiba dicekal seseorang dengan kuat. Saat kepala Sungmin menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berani menghalanginya, dan tepat saat itu pula bibirnya telah dibungkam menggunakan bibir seorang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa minggu lalu disebuah kafe didistrik Myeongdong dulu.

Setelah bibirnya dibungkam selama beberapa detik, lelaki itu tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin yang masih terbelalak lalu berkata, "mulai hari ini, kau resmi menjadi kekasihku."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Lady Prim

.

.

07 Juni 2013

.

.

Hallo

FF ini masih prolog. Penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Silahkan review sebanyak-banyaknya. Kalau ngga ya udah tinggal diapus aja.

Lanjut = 30

.

.

~See You Next Part~


	2. Chapter 2

Third Marriage

.

M

.

GS

.

Drama&Romance

.

KyuMin

.

DON'T PLAGIT, BASH AND FLAME

FF INI ASLI MILIK Lady Prim!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE GS, PLEASE GO AWAY

THANK YOU :)

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO.

.

.

AND

THREE

.

.

~PART 2~

Setelah bibirnya dibungkam selama beberapa detik, lelaki itu tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin yang masih terbelalak lalu berkata, "mulai hari ini, kau resmi menjadi kekasihku."

"apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?" bisik Sungmin masih dengan mata yang membelalak. "hari ini kita resmi pacaran." Kyuhyun mengulang sekali lagi.

"apa? Aku baru sekali mengenalmu waktu itu. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan omong kosong dan mencuri ciuman dari seorang wanita yang telah menikah seperti aku dan suamiku sendiri ada didepanmu? Kau ini gila?" teriak Sungmin dengan emosi. Semua jemaat yang hadir menyaksikan kejadian ini, tidak sungkan mengeluarkan ponsel untuk merekam kejadian ini.

Seperti tidak mendengarkan apa-apa. Kyuhyun berkata, "sayangku, sepertinya anemiamu kambu. Ayo kita tinggalkan pernikahan orang yang telah kau ganggu. Sebelum anemiamu semakin parah." Ditariknya tangan Sungmin yang masih dipenuhi rasa meledak-ledak.

"yak! Kau gila? Siwon! Choi Siwon, Tolong aku!" sekali lagi Sungmin berteriak kepada Siwon yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya lalu membuang pandangan kelain arah. "aku tidak mengenalmu Nona. Tolong bawa kekasihmu itu pergi, tuan. Dan selamat atas hubungan kalian." sahut Siwon. Kemudian, terus mendesak Pastor untuk melanjutkan pengikraran yang sempat tertunda itu.

"KAU!" selanjutnya, tubuh Sungmin telah diangkat dan diletakkan dibahu Kyuhyun yang terus memaksanya pergi dari tempat itu. "yak! Turunkan aku! Yaak Turunkan atau kau akan kulaporkan polisi." Sungmin terus saja memberontak untuk dilepaskan, tetapi karena tubuh dan kekuatan Kyuhyun yang lebih besar darinya, maka mau tidak mau Sungmin harus ikut dengan Kyuhyun yang terus membawa tubuh tinggi Sungmin keluar.

"Terkutuk kau Choi Siwon!"

.

.

(KYUMIN)

.

"Hik… hiks.. hiks… kau bodoh." Isakkan Sungmin terus berlanjut sejak tubuhnya dibawa paksa oleh Kyuhyun. Menurut Sungmin: Kyuhyun terlalu bodoh untuk membuat dirinya masuk kedalam lingkaran setan digedung pernikan Siwon tadi. Mempertaruhkan dirinya untuk dipermalukan dan lebih gilanya lagi pria itu mencuri ciuman darinya. Yang mungkin saja membuat Siwon berpikir kalau selama ini ialah yang menjadi tukang selingkuh disini.

Kyuhyun yang terlihat mendekati Sungmin yang duduk diatas ayunan dengan menundukkan kepala sedalam mungkin, berjongkok didepan wanita itu lalu menyodorkan sebuah es krim didepan kepala Sungmin yang menunduk. "hey." Dielusnya pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"jangan sentuh aku!" ditepisnya tangan Kyuhyun dari kepalanya. Tetapi, tanpa mempedulikan Sungmin yang sedang tidak ingin diganggu, Kyuhyun kembali mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin sekali lagi. Selanjutnya, tidak ada penolakan lagi dari Sungmin. "ini. Biar perasaanmu lebih baik."

Beberapa butiran air mata terjatuh kembali, ketika Sungmin melihat kearah es krim yang disodorkan Kyuhyun. Tetapi, bukannya air mata itu reda malah keluar semakin banyak dan bertambah dengan isakkan. "Huhu… hik.. hik.. Kau bodoh… Kau gila… aku ini sudah dewasa. Bahkan telah menikah dua kali. Memberiku es krim seperti anak TK yang terluka karena terjatuh, kau menghinaku ya? Hiks… hiks.. hiks…"

"bukan begitu. Aku hanya berpikir, makanan manis dapat membuat perasaan hatimu jadi lebih baik." Mencicip es krim yang seharusnya menjadi milik Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin, memerhatikan Kyuhyun dengan tidak rela. "lihat. Ya ampun… Aku merasa sangat baik setelah mencoba es krim ini. Hmmm…" sekali lagi.

"yak.. itu milikku." Sungmin akhirnya mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. "kau bilang tidak ingin tadi. Yaa, itu bukan salahku." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya. "siapa yang bilang tidak mau huh?! Aku hanya merasa terhina, kau tahu! Kau ini! Arg!" teriak Sungmin.

Seperti suara petir yang menggelegar, Kyuhyun bahkan menutup telinganya sakin kerasnya Sungmin berteriak didepan wajahnya. "Aish, kau ini ternyata suka sekali mengeluarkan suara lebih besar dari pria." Menghiraukan sahutan Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah berdiri didepan Kyuhyun hingga pria itu jatuh terduduk diatas tanah, tetapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak menghiraukan apalagi membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Malah melangkah pergi dan mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang terus berteriak untuk dibantu berdiri dari jatuhnya. "Aish wanita itu benar-benar!"

.

.

Sungmin terus berjalan dengan cepat menghindari Kyuhyun yang terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Jalan setapak yang dilalui Kyuhyun untuk membawanya tadi ternyata cukup jauh dari jalan utama. Ugh! Semakin cepat ia berlari, maka orang aneh yang membawanya pergi tadi terus ikut mempercepat langkah juga. Baiklah, untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin merasa menyesal pernah bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Pria itu sungguh mengganggu hidupnya!

Ketika melihat sebuah taksi melintas didepannya, dengan sigap Sungmin menyetopnya dan langsung melompat naik. Tetapi, usahanya itu tidak berakhir bagus sebab pria yang dihindarinya malah ikut naik ketika taksi ketika telah melaju pelan. Benar-benar laki-laki ini!

"kenapa kau ikut denganku! Kau pikir ini tumpangan gratis apa? Turun sekarang!"

"kita perginya bersama, jadi harus pulang bersama."

"aku tidak mengenalmu. Dasar orang aneh."

"yaa, Sungmin. aku tahu kau begitu mengagumi ketampananku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada santai.

"yak! Siapa bilang kau tampan!"

Selanjutnya, keheningan terjadi. Sungmin merasakan aura negative disekujur tubuh orang disampingnya ini. Merasa tidak nyaman hingga kebulu kuduknya. Apa lagi ini, bahkan pria itu duduk seperti prangko dan surat dengannya. Perlahan-lahan Sungmin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sosok tinggi disebelahnya ketika ada sedikit ruang diantara meraka, Kyuhyun kembali menggeser duduknya kembali seperti semula. Hembusan napas menyerah akhirnya keluar. Percuma saja…

"ngomong-ngomong, kita akan pergi kemana?" akhirnya Kyuhyun bersuara. "bukan kita. Tapi aku. Tentu saja pulang. Kau kira kemana lagi, huh?"

Ketika taksi telah berhenti tepat didepan rumah lalu memeriksa dompet dengan uang yang sudah tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali. Dengan sigap, pria yang ada disebelahnya membayar taksi yang mereka tumpangi. 'Oh, ya tentu saja. Orang itu menumpang dan tentu saja itu adalah kewajibannya.'

Turun ditempat yang sama dan terus mengekori Sungmin hingga kedepan pintu rumahnya yang masih tertutup. Jengah juga dengan kelakuan pria itu akhirnya Sungmin berbalik lalu menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "mau apa kau mengikutiku?"

"hm, menurut firasat yang kupunya, sebentar lagi kau akan mendapat bencana. Maka dari itu aku harus terus bersama denganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun. Mata Sungmin langsung melotot mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "kau mendoakanku ya? Oh, Tuhan. Pulanglah. Aku memang sedang mendapat bencana besar sekarang. Yaitu kau. Jadi, tuan bencana pulanglah kerumahmu sekarang juga lalu urusi urusanmu sendiri dan jangan campuri urusanku lagi. Mengerti?" Sungmin masuk lalu mengunci pintunya dengan cepat. Saat mengintip dari jendela disebelah pintu, ternyata pria itu malah duduk didepan teras membelakangi pintu. 'Apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikiran pria itu sih?'

.

.

.

Baiklah, Sungmin sudah tidak peduli dengan pria itu sekarang. Mau ia membuat tenda dihalaman atau memutuskan pulang kerumahnya karena kelelahan, Sungmin sudah tidak peduli. Lagi pula, ini sudah 4 jam dari waktu mereka datang tadi. Bahkan Sungmin sudah memasak untuk makan malam untuknya sendiri.

Duduk dimeja makan seperti ini, mengingatkannya dengan Siwon yang sangat jarang dirumah bahkan untuk mencicipi makanannya sedikit. Memberinya kecupan dipagi hari, maupun berlibur diakhir pekan yang biasanya dilakukan keluarga bahagia. Tapi, Sungmin sekarang dilanda kebigungan. Apakah ia sekarang menyandang status janda kembali atau masih dalam status sebagai istri? Bahkan suaminya telah menikah pagi tadi dan bagaimana nasib Sungmin sekarang?

Bell berbunyi membuyarkan kembali lamunan Sungmin. Makanannya bahkan baru habis beberapa sendok. Saat membuka pintu, terlihat beberapa orang pria dengan postur besar dengan sebuah mobil box besar diluar. Ada apa ini? "apa benar anda nyonya Lee Sungmin?" dibalas anggukan ragu dari Sungmin. Seorang pria yang paling depan memberika sebuah map untuknya. "kami dari perusahaan jasa pemindah barang. Tuan Choi Siwon meminta jasa kami untuk memindahkan barang-barang yang ada ditempat ini karena sebentar lagi rumah ini akan segera dilelang. Seperti itu informasi yang kami dapat. Apa kami boleh masuk dan memulai untuk mengemas?"

Memberi sedikit orang-orang itu jalan, Sungmin langsung jatuh terduduk dibawah lantai dengan air mata yang menderai dari sudut mata. "kau benar-benar jahat Choi Siwon!"

"Sungmin, ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara ini… dan ketika Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, wajah khawatir pria yang disebutnya aneh tadi telah ada dihadapannya dengan raut yang ikut mengkhawatirkannya. 'Apakah Siwon juga dapat berekspresi seperti ini padaku?' kenapa disaat ini Sungmin malah mengingat Siwon, yang bahkan lebih kejam dari orang tua yang telah membuangnya?

"mau apa kau disini? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pulang?" ucap Sungmin pelan. "astaga Sungmin. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Tadi sudah kukatakan, bencana besar akan datang. Kau masih tidak ingin mendengarku."

"jadi sekarang apa maumu? Pulanglah, aku ingin mengemasi barang-barangku. Sebelum orang-orang itu ikut mengangkutnya." Sungmin berlalu dari Kyuhyun yang terus memandangi Sungmin hingga hilang masuk kedalam ruangan.

.

.

.

Beberapa koper besar dan sebuah boneka kelinci besar pemberian sahabatnya dulu. Sungmin masih duduk didepan rumahnya yang sebentar lagi digembok oleh orang-orang pemindah barang. Langit bahkan sudah menggelap dan angin semakin kencang bertiup. Jika tahu akan seperti ini, maka dari jauh hari ia akan dengan suka rela berkemas. Tapi, ini sungguh tidak manusiawi.

Ingin sekali rasanya memesan sebuah taksi lalu pergi, tapi kemana? Uang yang ada didompetnya bahkan telah habis sewaktu membayar kegedung pernikahan Siwon siang tadi. Siwon, menyebunya saja sudah membuat Sungmin mengalami kesialan. Apalagi jika orang itu ada didepannya. Mungkin Sungmin sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan dengan heel tinggi miliknya. Jika saja pria itu berani menampakkan diri didepannya, maka pria itu akan tamat riwatnya!

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat didepan. Ketika sedang bertanya-tanya siapa? Nampak sesosok pria dengan dandanan fashionable-nya keluar dengan jalan yang berlihat sangat cool. Jika saja, orang ini tidak mengganggu hidupnya maka sejak tadi Sungmin akan mendecak kagum.

"aish, kau lagi. Kau lagi. Tidak adakah urusanmu yang lebih penting selain menggangguku terus?" sahut Sungmin. Pria itu berjalan mendekat sangat dekat hingga Sungmin dapat merasakan aroma tubuh Kyuhyun dengan jelas. "yak, apa yang kau lakukan…" bisik Sungmin pelan. Tetapi, Kyuhyun malah menunduk dan mengangkat dua koper besar Sungmin dengan kedua tangan. "itu koperku! Kau ingin membawanya kemana? Hey!"

"jangan banyak tanya. Sebaiknya kau ikut saja."

.

.

.

Telinga Sungmin seakan sudah kebal dengan semua ocehan yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun. Jika tahu sekarang tidak hujan, maka sejak tadi ia sudah meminta untuk turun. Dan sejak tadi juga Sungmin bertanya akan dibawa kemana ia dan akan kemana meraka, pria itu akan mengalihkan dengan percakapan yang tidak ada nyambungnya sama sekali. Oh, Tuhan kenapa orang seperti ini harus ada didunia ini -_-

.

Ketika mobil yang dinaikinya berhenti disebuah apartemen tingkat dua yang terlihat mewah dari segi bagunan dan lingkungannya, Sungmin semakin yakin orang ini akan menjualnya pada pelelangan esoknya. "ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai." Melihat Kyuhyun turun. Sungmin semakin kukuh untuk tetap didalam mobil ini hingga esoknya. Jangan sampai pria itu melakukan suatu yang tidak diinginkannya.

Pintu disampingnya terbuka. "kau tidak ingin turun?" Sungmin mengangguk kencang dan terus mencari pegangan. "aku mengerti. Ternyata orang sepertimu senang sekali digendong rupanya. Baiklah." Tanpa aba-aba tubuh Sungmin telah digendong Kyuhyun dengan lengan dibawah lutut. "yaa, aku takut ketinggian. Turunkan aku Cho Kyuhyun. Turunkan aku!" Sungmin terus memberontak.

"tadi kau tidak ingin turun. Sudah baik aku mau menggendongmu. Kau tahu, tubuhmu itu seperti gajah."

"kau!"

.

.

Berkeliling disekeliling ruang tengah yang ada dilantai dua apartemen Kyuhyun. Terlihat mewah, bahkan sofanya lebih empuk dari yang ada dirumahnya dulu—rumah Siwon. Tapi heran mengherankan adalah semua pigura yang harusnya terpasang ditembok malah diletakkan dilantai. "kamarmu sudah siap. Sebaiknya kau meletakkan pakaianmu didalam… jangan sentuh itu." suara Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkejut ketika akan menyentuh salah satu pigura.

"maafkan aku." Ucap Sungmin menyesal. "tidak apa. Aku baru saja akan membereskan benda-benda lama itu. Abaikan saja. oke?" dengan penurutnya Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu berjalan untuk membawa kopernya masuk kedalam kamarnya sementara. Langkah mereka berdua terhenti saat Sungmin berbalik kearah Kyuhyun yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

"dengar Kyuhyun. Untuk saat ini aku akan tinggal untuk beberapa hari saja dirumahmu hingga aku mendapatkan pekerjaan agar bisa menyewa sebuah flat kecil. Aku sudah terlalu merepotkanmu dan lebih memenyiksanya lagi, kau seorang pria dan aku wanita yang memiliki suami. Dan juga aku nanti akan membayar sewa kamar ini jika…"

"Sungmin.. Sungmin…, kau ini bicara apa sih?! Aku ini membantumu dengan suka rela, kau tidak usah mencari flat kalau kau juga mau tidak usah bekerja. Tinggal saja disini dan temani aku. Mengerti? Sekarang ayo kita bereskan barang-barangmu lalu kita pergi berbelanja beberapa keperluan dapur."

"tapi…" ucapan Sungmin sekali lagi terhenti akibat bibir Kyuhyun telah membungkamnya. Hanya beberapa detik. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin yang masih memandang manic matanya sama dalamnya. Dua koper yang Sungmin pegang, Kyuhyun dorong kebelakang hingga terjatuh kelantai dan selanjutnya Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan melumat bibir bawahnya.

Tidak ada penolakan sama sekali, malah Sungmin dengan beraninya ikut membalas ciuman Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin panas dengan lidah mulai menjalar masuk kerongga mulutnya. Tubuh yang amat teramat dekat mempermudah Sungmin untuk mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu kokoh Kyuhyun yang tinggi.

French Kiss yang mereka lakukan begitu dalam hingga saliva mereka saling bertukar, posisi wajah yang bergantian dan rengkuran tubuh tanpa celah. Jemari Kyuhyun bahkan sudah berani merebas bokong Sungmin dengan gerakan berkala dan Sungmin sendiri tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Pikiran Sungmin yang melayang dan wajah Siwon tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepalanya kembali tiba-tiba mendorong Kyuhyun kebelakang hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Kyuhyun yang memberikan Sungmin tanda tanya besar. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri memilih memungut kembali kopernya yang sempat terjatuh. "maafkan aku. Seharusnya ciuman tadi tidak terjadi."

"tapi, kau menikmatinya. Sungmin… hey, kau tidak marah kan?" mencekal tangan Sungmin, wanita itu menghindar menatap matanya. "tidak sama sekali. Sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini cepat."

"baiklah. Apapun katamu. Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

Tinggal sendirian diapartemen itu selama setahun lebih karena ditinggal kekasih, itulah sebuah informasi yang Sungmin dapatkan dari Kyuhyun. Katanya, Kyuhyun pernah tinggal bersama dengan wanita yang tidak tahu siapa namanya itu, hingga akhirnya ia ditinggal pergi oleh kekasihnya itu. Sungguh kasih, pria tampan dan mapan seperti Kyuhyun harus menjomblo dan hidup sendiri tanpa ada yang mengurus. Ngomong-ngomong tenang pekerjaan Kyuhyun, pria itu tidak ingin memberi tahu Sungmin soal itu. Sungguh penuh misteri. Tapi, melihat apartemennya, sepertinya Kyuhyun mendapat warisan banyak dari orangtuanya. Dan usia Kyuhyun juga lebih muda darinya 24 tahun.

Dan sekarang Sungmin juga tahu kebiasaan Kyuhyuh, menempeli kemanapun ia pergi. Hingga orang-orang yang ada disupermarket tadi melihat kearah mereka terus. Membuat Sungmin risih sekali. Bahkan saat mereka didapur untuk memasak bahan yang telah dibeli, Kyuhyun masih terus menempeli Sungmin yang terus memarahinya. Benar-benar orang itu suka sekali buat Sungmin naik darah.

Akhirnya masakan mereka telah tertata rapi diatas meja makan. Dengan dihalangi meja, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dan makan dengan perlahan. Karena hening, Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan, "perkataanku waktu digedung tadi… itu sungguhan."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tanda tanya dikepalanya. "perkataanmu yang mana? Kau berbicara banyak sekali hari ini."

"mulai hari ini kau jadi kekasihku. Aku tidak main-main soal itu." saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tiba-tiba tersedak makanannya sendiri. "kau baik-baik saja. Makan perlahan. Ini (air), minum ini." perlahan-lahan Sungmin merasa lega dengan tenggorokannya.

"apa maksudmu? Kita berpacaran? Kau gila dan aku sudah tidak ingin menikah, lagi kau tahu. Kedua pria yang kunikahi pergi meninggalkanku secara tragis. Dan mulai detik ini, aku tidak akan lagi percaya lagi dengan pria. Mengerti? Tidak akan, jadi hilangkan saja keinginanmu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Oke? Kau masih bisa mencari wanita yang masih gadis dibanding kau harus mengencani wanita yang sebentar lagi janda kembali sepertiku." Ucapan panjang lebar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"kau belum mencobanya. Makanya berkata seperti itu."

"Kyuhyun, kau ini…"

"Jadilah kekasihku, maka detik ini kau tidak akan pernah merasakan rasanya tersakiti. Aku akan menjamin hidupmu dan… hatimu akan aman bersamaku. Tidak aka nada pernikahan selanjutnya, karena aku akan menjadi pria-mu selanjutnya…"

"tapi, ini tidak semudah ucapanmu, Kyu…"

"apapun, jika dicoba pasti diawal akan sulit. Tapi, jika kita bersama menjalaninya dengan hati yang terbuka pasti akan terasa mudah. Maka dari itu, jadilah kekasihku Sungmin…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Lady Prim

.

09 Juni 2013

.

.

Hello

Kembali lagi dan terima kasih atas sambutan yang cukup bagus untuk ff ini. Semoga makin penasaran dan reviewnya makin banyak. Biar aku makin cepat updatenya kkkk.

Maaf karena part kemarin bikin bingung, sampai" ada yang baca sampai dua kali ckck. Moga-moga yang ini ngga bingungin lagi yaa.

Maaf bahasa yang berantakan dan typo(s) kalau ada

FF ini nggak berat kok. Santai aja. Oke! Keep read and review nee

Line: aisyahprima

Seperti biasa, aku orangnya pemaksa banget

LANJUT—KILAT = 40

STOP—DELAY = 40

BIG THANKS TO

(reviewer part 1)

ChoLee, ChoFanni, cho Kyura, parkhyun, deviyanti137, nahanakyu, paprikapumpkin, Leeeunjae, Chikyumin, WineKyuMin137, nurichan4, Minhyunni1318, Michelle Jung, kyumin always, Maximumelf, zoldyk, mimie, haehyukyumin, TiGarini, Minniemin, bunyming, CNH, abilhikmah, riesty137, leekyuhyuk, guest, punyuk monkey, lee minkyu, amokyunnie, arisatai, teukiteuk, lingpark, ipa2awesome, mitatitu, wonnie, hae-yha, fennyfenny, kikyu elfishkyu snowers, Tiasicho, dewi. , Sung Hye Ah, Kyurin Minnie, cho minli.

.

.

~See You Next Part~


	3. Chapter 3

Third Marriage

.

T

.

GS

.

Drama&Romance

.

KyuMin

.

DON'T PLAGIT, BASH AND FLAME

FF INI ASLI MILIK Lady Prim!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE GS, PLEASE GO AWAY

THANK YOU :)

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO.

.

.

AND

THREE

.

.

~PART 3~

Kepercayaan yang berusaha kutumbuhkan

Perlahan-lahan dengan caraku sendiri—Kyuhyun.

"diam, kuanggap kau akan berusaha untuk menjadi kekasihku mulai sekarang. Mulai detik ini belajarlah untuk mencintaiku. Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuktikan jika aku berbeda dengan kedua mantan suamimu dulu. Cobalah tanamkan sedikit kepercayaan dihatimu, Sungmin." jemari Kyuhyun bergerak menggenggam jemari Sungmin yang terlihat gelisah. Mata Sungmin yang memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak tahu apa artinya.

"Kyuhyun, aku tidak ingin memberimu harapan terlalu besar. Kau belum tahu aku seperti apa dan… aku juga belum begitu mengenalmu. Lagipula hingga saat ini aku belum bisa membuka hatiku untuk siapapun sebab aku masih terikat pernikahan dengan Siwon—"

"dia menikahi wanita lain." sela Kyuhyun. "ya, aku tahu Kyuhyun. Sangat tahu, bahkan aku ada ditempat waktu itu. Tapi, hingga detik ini aku masih menyimpan harapan untuk Siwon. Wanita bodoh sepertiku tidak punya sandaran lain kecuali dia, Kyuhyun. Apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang?" selanjutnya, Sungmin sudah terisak dengan memegang bagian dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Bagaimana pun juga ia mencintai Siwon dulu.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu memeluk Sungmin yang masih duduk sambil terisak. "mulai sekarang, lupakan Siwon. Kumohon, bukalah hatimu perlahan-lahan untuk menerimaku. Aku bersedia menjadi sandaranmu, kapan saja. Dan kumohon perbolehkan aku untuk mengganti semua kenangan-kenangan indahmu bersama Siwon. Aku janji akan membahagiakanmu…"

.

.

Mentari telah muncul dari ufuk timur perlahan-lahan merangkak naik. Saat ini masih cukup pagi, tetapi Sungmin telah siap dan rapi dengan setelah resmi. Rencananya, hari ini ia ingin mencari pekerjaan pada beberapa perusahaan yang mungkin memerlukan keahliannya. Ya, mencoba tidak ada salahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong Sungmin tidak ingin terlalu lama menumpang diapartemen Kyuhyun. Walaupun perkataan Kyuhyun semalam masih tersimpan baik didalam kepalanya, tetapi Sungmin hanya beranggapan bahwa Kyuhyun terlalu kesepian hingga memaksanya untuk menjadi kekasih. Ya, mungkin hingga ia mendapatkan uang lalu menyewa sebuah flat. Dengan begitu ia bisa melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun yang terus memaksakan diri menjadi sandaran untuknya.

Saat keluar, aroma wangi kopi hangat dan juga roti panggang menyapa indaranya. Menengok kearah dapur, ternyata Kyuhyun sudah sama rapi dengan kaos berkerah biru dan jeans coklat muda yang terlihat keren. "selamat pagi."

Kyuhyun berbalik untuk menyambutnya dengan senyuman. "selamat pagi juga." Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepalanya sekilas lalu mengambil duduk tepat disamping Sungmin. "berencana akan kemana dengan setelan rapi itu?"

"melamar pekerjaan pada beberapa perusahaan. Lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali. Hmm… kopi buatanmu enak juga." Sungmin tidak menyadari Kyuhyun memandangnya lama. ada apa? "Sungmin, dengar. Aku ini kekasihmu, kau tahu itu kan?" dibalas anggukan dari Sungmin.

"bagus, aku mencintaimu dan menyayangimu. Aku juga tidak ingin melihat kau kesusahan dan kelelahan diluar sana untuk mencari pekerjaan, sedangkan aku—kekasihmu bisa membiayayaimu dengan apa yang kupunya sekarang. Jadi kumohon, hilangkan pikiranmu untuk mencari pekerjaan. Hiduplah dengan bergantung padaku. Mengerti?"

"Kyuhyun, jangan seperti ini." ucap Sungmin. "Mengertilah Sungmin. Ini demi kebaikan kita berdua. Oke?"

Selanjutnya, Sungmin hanya menghela napas berat lalu memandang Kyuhyun dengan memelas. Pria itu hanya memberinya senyuman tanpa sedikitpun memberi komentar. 'ugh, ini akan semakin rumut jika begini terus.'

.

.

.

Memikirkan setiap perkataan Kyuhyun padanya. Perkataan itu seolah-olah maksa Sungmin untuk terus berada disamping Kyuhyun selama yang ia bisa. Tapi sampai kapan? Sungmin tidak boleh seperti ini terus-meneus, menggantungkan hidup pada Kyuhyun yang terus memaksanya menjadi kekasih. Kenapa harus ia? Bukankah, Kyuhyun sendiri tahu bahwa Sungmin baru saja dicampakkan oleh suaminya sendiri. Lantas Kyuhyun datang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi sandaran. Apakah pria itu tidak berpikir bahwa dirinya terlihat seperti pelarian untuk Sungmin? ugh, haruskah Sungmin membuka hati untuk menerima Kyuhyun?

Ya, setidaknya Sungmin akan berusaha membuka hatinya untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah memikirkan ini dengan matang: Siwon telah musnah dari hatinya sejak saat dimana pria itu menikahi wanita lain. Dan Sungmin juga berjanji akan mengirimkan Siwon surat cerai setelah ia memantapkan hati pada Kyuhyun. Memulai untuk membuka lembaran baru bukanlah hal yang salah. Tidak ada yang salah sejauh tak ada yang merasa dirugikan disini.

Mereka terus berbincang dengan pembicaraan ringan, tetapi hingga saat ini Sungmin belum tahu akan dibawa kemana ia. Kyuhyun selalu berkata 'kau akan tahu nanti' setiap kali Sungmin mengulang pertanyaannya kembali. Saat mobil Kyuhyun berhenti disebuah tempat yang pernah didatanginya dulu, Sungmin langsung memancarkan senyum bahagia sekaligus senang. Ya, memang disaat dirinya merasa kacau seperti sekarang, tempat yang sangat cocok adalah taman hiburan….

Hanya menurut saja saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya untuk ikut mengantri bersama diloket tiket. Menempelinya dibelakang dengan memeluk pinggangnya mesra. Rasanya, Sungmin kembali menjadi seorang remaja yang pergi bersama kekasihnya berkencan ditaman hiburan. Kyuhyun yang terus saja bersikap manja pada Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengganggunya untuk saat ini. Memeluk pinggang dan juga menggenggam jemarinya dengan erat. Mengecup pipinya sekilas didepan banyak orang. Untuk kali pertamanya, Sungmin berhasil menghapus pikirannya akan Siwon.

Rasa bebas dan juga senang merasuki dada Sungmin. Tertawa selepas ini baru pertama kali Sungmin perlihatkan pada orang lain dan semua itu karena Kyuhyun. Menarik tangan Sungmin hingga berhenti disebuah gerai yang menjual berbagai pernak-pernik lucu. Kyuhyun mengambil dua pasang kacamata dengan gagang unik. Mengenakan untuk Sungmin dan juga dirinya. Melihat pantulan wajah mereka dari sebuah cermin, tawa itu kembali terdengar. Mengambil beberapa gambar mereka dengan kamara Polaroid yang Kyuhyun bawa. Uh! Ini sungguh terlihat manis.

Selanjutnya, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk naik sebuah kincir raksasa. "kita akan naik itu?" pertanyaan ragu akhirnya Sungmin keluarkan. "ya, kau takut ketinggian?" dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin. "aku pernah naik sekali. Tapi, aku sudah lupa kapan dan dimana waktu itu." Menggenggam tangan Sungmin lalu berkata dengan yakin, "mulai sekarang, hadapi rasa takutmu. Aku akan mengajarimu mulai sekarang untuk melawannya. Tenang saja, aku akan tetap berada disisimu. Kau siap?"

"ya, tapi aku tidak begitu yakin…"

Angin yang menimpa wajah Sungmin semakin keras ketika kincir raksasa ini membawanya semakin tinggi. Hingga saat ini, Sungmin masih dengan mata terpejam dan jemari memejang kuat kemeja Kyuhyun. Saat merasakan wajahnya disentu dengan lembut, Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Dan saat itu, manic coklat Kyuhyun menyapanya. Begitu bersinar dan sangat indah… "apa terasa sesak didadamu?"

"kurasa tidak…. Yeah, kau benar Kyuhyun. Aku bisa mengatasi rasa takutku tanpa halangan. Ternyata melakukannya sangat mudah." Ucap Sungmin jujur.

"aku ikut senang jika kau dapat mengatasinya sekarang. Tapi, ini tidak gratis."

"apa?"

"kau harus membayarku dengan sebuah ciuman."

"tapi kenapa?"

"kau sekarang sudah sembuh dan aku menginginkan sebuah imbalan sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ayo, cium aku cepat disini (bibir). Sebelum bagian kita menyancapai bawah." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun kesal. Memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi Kyuhyun dengan cepat. "aku sudah memberikannya. Kau puas?"

Decakan sebal Kyuhyun keluarkan untuk Sungmin. "kau ini sungguh tidak tahu terima kasih ya."

.

.

Sebelah tangan memegang kembang gula raksasa dan sebelahnya lagi digenggam Kyuhyun didalam saku celananya. Sungmin sudah menyerah untuk mengomeli Kyuhyun yang memperlakukannya dengan seenaknya. Melewati banyak orang yang memandang keduanya dengan pancaran yang terasa aneh untuk Sungmin. Indra pendengarannya sempat menangkap perkataan seorang gadis yang ikut memandangnya sejak tadi. "kenapa bibi seperti dia harus mendapatkan lelaki tampan seperti orang itu?"

Sedikit kesal, Sungmin berbalik kearah gadis dan beberapa anak sebayanya. Memandang remeh kearah gadis itu lalu membuat jaraknya dan Kyuhyun semakin rapat. Terlihat sekali wajah kesal gadis remaja itu. Aaa… Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, tapi apa?

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di taman hiburan tadi, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan yang mungkin bisa disebut kencan ini dengan berjalan kaki berkeliling kota. Dengan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun kemanapun pria itu terus mengenggam jemarinya tanpa sedikitpun melepasnya walaupun Sungmin tahu telapak tangan Kyuhyun basah oleh keringat.

"kau pernah pergi ketempat ini sebelumnya?"

"ya, kurasa pernah. Tempat ini cukup jauh dari rumah yang kutempati bersama Siwon dulu."

"Sungmin. Tolong jangan sebuat nama pria lain saat bersamaku. Cukup sebuah mereka dengan 'dia' atau 'pria itu'."

Paham dengan permintaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk untuk menjawab. Selanjutnya, tangannya kembali ditarik untuk masuk kedalam taman air mancul. Letak tempat ini berada tepat ditengah kota dan cukup padat oleh pengunjung dengan berbagai usia pada hari ini.

Seakan lupa bahwa usianya sekarang sudah tidak kanak-kanak lagi, Sungmin terus bermain diatas panjuran yang memuntahkan air dari bawah. Tanpa memedulikan pakaiannya yang telah basah kuyup, Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun yang terus saja menjahilanya. Tertawa bebas kembali, Sungmin merasa kembali kemasa kanak-kanaknya dulu. Sungguh menyenangkan, sedikit terlintas dipikiran Sungmin: Kyuhyun cukup berbeda. Dulu, Siwon bahkan tidak pernah mengajaknya ketempat seperti ini….

Sekian lama mengejar Kyuhyun, akhirnya Sungmin memeraih kemeja pria itu lalu mendaratkan pukulan keras dipunggung. Mengerang kesakitan yang terdengar sangat berlebihan, Sungmin akhirnya menghentikan aksinya. "kekasihku ternyata memiliki pukulan seperti seorang pria."

"kau ingin lagi?" ucap Sungmin sambil memajukan kepalan tangannya diwajah Kyuhyun. Pria itu menggengam kepalan tangan Sungmin kemudian berkata, "berikan aku pukulan terkuatmu setelah…" perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong akibat pria itu membungkamnya sendiri dengan bibir Sungmin. Bukannya senang, Sungmin malah mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi terlambat, Kyuhyun telah menahan tengkuknya dengan kuat. Sial, ini sungguh memalukan.

Banyak sekali pengunjung anak-anak yang melihat insiden ini dan yang membuat Sungmin semakin malu adalah beberapa orang mengambil gambar mereka yang terlihat sangat romantic menurut orang-orang itu. Setelah ciuman paksa itu terjadi, Sungmin benar-benar memberikan Kyuhyun pukulan terbaiknya. "rasakan ini. Kau sungguh membuatku malu sekali hari ini. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"yak, Sungmin hentikan. Pukulanmu benar-benar sakit…."

.

.

Karena betis Sungmin terasa sangat keram, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhir jalan-jalan mereka hari ini. Selama diatas taksi yang mereka tumpangi, Kyuhyun terus merajuk dan meminta maaf dengan memijat kaki kesakitan Sungmin. Tetapi, Sungmin terlihat sangat marah dengan. Ugh! Ternyata meminta maaf pada Sungmin, sungguh membutuhkan perjuangan dan usaha keras hingga hati wanita itu melunak.

Hingga kegitan memijat kaki itu berlanjut hingga diapartemen Kyuhyun, Sungmin terus tidak ingin mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara sedikitpun. Walaupun ia sama sekali tidak menolak kakinya dipijat oleh Kyuhyun. "hey, Sungmin. Tidakkah bibirmu itu terasa keram karena tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun?"

Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun sekilas lalu membuang kembali pandangannya pada layar TV. "aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal menciummu tadi. Aku bersedia kau hukum apapun agar kau bersedia memaafkanku, tapi jangan seperti ini. Sungmin, yaa Sungmin…"

"berhenti merajuk padaku. Rasanya sekarang aku sungguh tidak ingin menampakkan wajahku lagi, kenapa? Pertama, kau menciumku digedung saat pernikahan 'pria itu' hingga 'pria itu' berpikir bahwa aku tukang selingkuh selama ini. Kedua, kau menciumku ditempat umum dan dilihat oleh banyak orang. Perasaanku ini sangat peka akan komentar orang-orang tentang kelakuanku dan kau membangun semua ketakutanku itu bagai tembok tingga yang sulit untuk kejatuhkan." Ujar Sungmin dengan memandang Kyuhyun memberi penjelasan.

Kyuhyun menganggkuk mengerti lalu berkata, "aku berjanji tidak akan menciummu lagi didepan umum setelah kita resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri lalu berciuman didepan pastor dan para jemaat."

Sungmin melempar bantal tepat diwajah Kyuhyun. "aku tidak akan menikah. Kau dengar kan, tidak akan. Jadi, jangan bermimpi untuk menikah denganku."

"akan kubuat kau hamil agar kau mau menikah denganku." Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin kebelakang hingga berbaring diatas permadani. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun ketakutan langsung memberontak dengan menendang tepat diperut Kyuhyun. "kau sudah gila ya? Menjauh dariku."

"hey, Sungmin. Aku hanya bercanda, kenapa semua perlakuaanku kau anggap sebagai ancaman sih?" Sungmin yang merasa bersalah akhirnya meminta maaf. "aku hanya takut… kau melakukan yang tidak pantas denganku lagi…"

Hembusan napas berat terdengar dari Kyuhyun. "apa kau suka berdansa?"

.

.

.

Berdansa. Ya, keesokan harinya Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk menemaninya untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta topeng yang diselenggarakan oleh teman Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak tahu siapa, tapi yang ia harapkan adalah Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkannya sendiri dipesta itu karena ia memilih bergabung bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Berjalan dengan mengaitkan lengannya pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah malu-malu melewati banyak orang yang melirik kearahnya dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Walaupun Sungmin telah menggunakan topeng yang menutupi setelah wajahnya, tetap saja Sungmin takut ada seseorang yang mengenal dan mendapatinya disini. Ingatkan, ia dan Siwon belum bercerai sama sekali. Dan jika teman Siwon melihatnya disini, apa katanya nanti.

"kau benar Cho Kyuhyun kan?" pria dan seorang wanita menghampiri mereka berdua. "Kyuhyun, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Wanita itu memeluk leher Kyuhyun hingga Sungmin memilih melepaskan Kyuhyun lalu mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"aku juga merindukanmu, Wookie. Oh, Yesung Hyung. Lama tidak bertemu." Melepas rindu bersama. "kau datang bersama siapa?" tanya Ryewook. Dengan senyum lebarnya, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah belakang lalu berkata, "oh ya, perkenalkan dia Sung— Sungmin kau dimana?" ucap Kyuhyun ketika tidak melihat Sungmin dibelakangnya.

Ryewook dan Yesung menampakkan wajah yang terheran-heran. "apa kalian melihat Sungmin tadi?"

.

.

Daripada diacuhkan, Sungmin memilih untuk berkeliling ditempat yang penuh dengan orang yang tidak dikenalinya ini. Ya, tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya dengan topeng ini hingga seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya. "Sungmin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dari penampilannya, Sungmin memerhatikan dari bawah hingga atas. Siapa pria ini? Yang sangat disayangkan adalah pria itu menggunakan topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. "apa aku mengenalmu, Tuan…"

Pria itu tertawa sekilas lalu menarik kedua jemari Sungmin lalu digenggamnya erat didepan dadanya. Merasa risih, Sungmin menarik kembali kedua jemarinya. "kurasa kau sangat mengenalku. Kau datang bersama siapa kesini?"

"hmm, bersama seseorang. Maaf aku tidak bisa melanjut pembicaraan ini. Aku permisi." Saat akan pergi, lengannya dicekal oleh pria asing itu. "maaf tuan, kau menyakitiku."

"oh, maafkan aku. Waktu berdansa akan dimulai. Bagaimana dengan berdansa bersama, setelahnya aku baru akan melepaskan. Bagaimana?" Sungmin memandang pria itu dengan kesal. Andai ia bisa melepas topeng itu, hingga Sungmin tahu siapa pria ini.

Lampu ballroom menjadi meremang saat seorang MC mengumumkan bahwa saatnya untuk berdansa. Pria asing itu langsung menarik Sungmin hingga tubuh mereka berhadapan dengan salah satu dengan pria itu telah memeluk pinggangnya terlalu erat. Terus memaksa pria itu untuk melonggarkan pelukannya, tetapi yang Sungmin dapatkan adalah tubuhnya semakin dibawa merapat. "tuan, tuan… tolong lepaskan pelukanmu…" bisik Sungmin.

'Kyuhyun…. dimana kau? Kumohon tolong aku…' teriak Sungmin dalam hatinya.

Tidak ada respon apapun. Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menarik Sungmin untuk ikut bersamanya. "ikut denganku sebentar… aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

.

.

Tangannya terus digenggam kuat dan terus membawa Sungmin kesebuah balkon yang sepi dan terletak cukup jauh dari ballroom tadi. Pria itu baru melepaskan Sungmin ketika mereka berada ditempat terujung dari balkon yang luas ini. "kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku rupanya. Aku Choi Siwon—suamimu. Kau ingat kan sekarang?"

Saat pria itu menampakkan wajahnya yang sebenarnya, Sungmin rasanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain mematung ditempatnya. "kau terkejut?"

"kau… kau…" dari sudut mata Sungmin, perlahan-lahan air mata mengalir deras. "BRENGSEK, BAJINGAN, KELAMIN BERJALAN. BIADAP KAU CHOI SIWON! AKU AKAN MENGIRIMMU KENERAKA." Sungmin benar-benar dengan sumpahnya waktu itu, memukul Siwon dengan hell tinggi yang dikenakannya berkali-kali ketubuh Siwon.

"hey, sayang-ku. Hentikan. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan." Heel tinggi itu Siwon buang jauh setelah berhasil mengambilnya dari tangan Sungmin. Menghujam Siwon kembali dengan pukulan kerasnya, Sungmin juga berkata. "tutup mulut kotormu Siwon. Aku bukan lagi suamiku sejak kau dan istri barumu itu meginjak altar. Kau breangsek. Kalau kau ingin menikahi wanita lain, berikan aku surat cerai. Perlakuanmu sungguh melecehkanku, Siwon. Kau memperlakukanku seperti sampah yang tidak memiliki harga diri."

"Choi Sungmin. Aku masih suamimu. Kau dengar. Kita masih terikat."

"kau berkata seperti ini setelah menikahi wanita lain? KAU SUDAH GILA CHOI SIWON!"

"CHOI SUNGMIN! BERHENTI BERTERIAK PADA SUAMIMU!"

"NAMAKU LEE SUNGMIN SUAMIKU SUDAH MATI. KAU DENGAR CHOI SIWON, DIA SUDAH MATI DAN SEKARANG AKU MEMILIKI KEKASIH."

"oh, kau sungguh-sungguh berpacaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

"bagaiman bisa kau mengenalnya?"

"akan kuberi tahu jika kau memberiku sebuah ciuman panas di sini (bibir)."

"dimana otakmu Siwon. Kau sudah menikah dan kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi." Sungmin akan segera pergi dari tempat itu, namun lagi lagi Siwon berhasil mencekalnya. Tubuh Sungmin langsung dihempaskan pada tembok yang berada tepat dibelakang dengan keras. Siwon bersiap-siap memajukan wajahnya, dengan cepat Sungmin meludai tepat pada wajah Siwon.

Perubahan wajah Siwon semakin perlihat sesaat setelah Sungmin meludainya. Rasa panas dan nyeri teramat sangat dirasakan Sungmin saat Siwon memberinya sebuah tamparan. "pernahkah terlintas dikepalamu jika aku bisa memerkosamu disini?" Siwon langsung menyambar bibir Sungmin setelah ia berhasil mengunci seluruh pergerakan Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin membuat lebar. Dikatupkannya dengan rapat mulutnya. Siwon telah berubah menjadi monster. 'Kyuhyun, kumohon. Datang dan selamatkan aku sekarang… Aku membutuhkanmu…"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Lady Prim

.

12 Juni 2013

.

.

Hallo dan terima kasih.

Sambutan yang semakin meriah rupanya. Aku benar-benar menghabiskan banyak waktu berpikir dan menonton film agar dapat ide buat part ini. Dua kali mengetik ulang ternyata benar-benar menguras otak untuk berpikir -_- semoga part ini tidak mengecewakan dengan bahasa yang berantakan dan typo(s) yang bertebaran.

Hmm… maaf, aku masih ngga bisa jawab pertanyaan dari kalian, takutnya nanti tidak seru lagi :(. yang penting, ikutin terus dan jangan lupa review. Oke?

Semoga makin penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.

Untuk fennyfenny: semoga puas dengan part ini yaa^^

Line: aisyahprima

Seperti biasa, aku orangnya PEMAKSA BANGET

LANJUT—KILAT = 50

STOP—DELAY = 45

BIG THANK YOU FOR:

(reviewer part1-2)

Riesty137, ChoFanni, Chofanni, AnieJOY'ERS, lingpark. Deviyanti137, Maximumelf, Ai Rin Lee, parkhyun, ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS, cho kyura, KyuMin48, Leeeunjae13, Tiasicho, Liaa kyuminelf, abilhikmah, nahanakyu, hae-yha, Kyurin Minnie, leekyuhyuk, reaRelf, lee minnkyu, arisatae, Rilianda Abelira, dewi k tubagus, ayyu annisa 1, ChoKyunnie, bunyming, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, mitaitu, chikyumin, yuraKim, triple lee, kyumin always, triple lee, Choi yuan, chaerashin, won2, chaerashin, won2, BoPeepBoPeep137, Amokyunnie, hapsarikyuku, hapsarikyuku, teukiteuk, Alifia Retno S, Guest, cho hyo woon, lalakms, kyuqie, guest, NR, keykyu, nova137, nova137, ipa2awesome, minnie kyumin, adekyumin joyer, minnie kyumin, ensu cutez, punyuk monkey, miss key, miss key, fennyfenny, tarry24792, minhyun1318, Cho meiwa, nurmakyuminelf, BertaburCinta,

.

.

~See You Next Part~


	4. Chapter 4

Third Marriage

.

M

.

GS

.

Drama&Romance

.

KyuMin

.

DON'T PLAGIT, BASH AND FLAME

FF INI ASLI MILIK Lady Prim!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE GS, PLEASE GO AWAY

THANK YOU :)

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO.

.

.

AND

THREE

.

.

~PART 4~

Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, ternyata usaha Sungmin tersebut tidak berhasil sama sekali. Siwon mencengkram rahangnya kuat lalu kembalu melancarkan aksinya walaupun Sungmin telah menutup bibirnya kuat. Mencoba kembali menendang tulang kering Siwon dengan kakinya ternyata yang didapatkan Sungmin adalah tubuhnya dibawa semakin merapat diantara tembok dan tubuh besar Siwon.

Seakan kehilangan akal, Siwon mulai menurunkan ciumannya keleher hingga Sungmin dapat mengeluarkan suaranya, "KAU BRENGSEK CHOI SIWON!" teriak Sungmin dengan nada bergetar. Siwon menghentikan aksinya lalu menahan kepala Sungmin ketembok lalu memandang dengan datar dan tajam. "kau ingat, 'aku sangat mencintaimu hingga aku berbuat seperti ini'. Kegilaanku padamu yang membuatku seperti ini Sungmin dan aku tidak rela kau berpaling dariku. Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal dan aku pantas memberimu pelajaran."

"hentikan omong kosongmu itu, brengsek. Menikahi wanita lain, kau kira itu kelakuan binatang siapa. Ha? Aku bukan lagi siapa-siapamu lagi bajingan. LEPASKAN AKU CHOI SIWON BRENGSEK!" teriak Sungmin dengan lantang didepan wajah Siwon.

Wajah mengeras secara drastic hingga tanpa disangka, sebuah tamparan panas didapatkan Sungmin. Tulang pipinya nyeris seketika dan saat itu pula air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya meleleh begitu saja. Pandangan kosong kearah Siwon, tanpa Sungmin sadari tubuh pria itu terhempas jauh kesisi lain setelah mendapat bogem kuat.

Mendapatkan kejutan sebuah kejutan, Siwon tidak dapat menghindari semua bogem kuat yang diterimanya hingga membuat tubuh besar itu jatuh diatas marmer. Tendangan pada tubuh beberapa kali benar-benar tidak dapat membuat Siwon berkutik.

"berhenti mengganggunya lagi. Kelakuanmu pada Sungmin bisa saja kulaporkan kepolisi jika saja kau kembali berani mengganggunya hingga mencoba memerkosan dan melakukan kekerasan seperti tadi. Perkataanku bukan omong kosong."

Meninggalkan Siwon yang sudah tidak berdaya, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya dengan pandangan ketakutan. Membalut tubuh kurus itu dengan jas yang dimilikinya, Kyuhyun berkata, "maafkan aku. Ayo kita pulang."

Mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh, Siwon membuka matanya yang terasa nyeri. Kedua orang itu telah menghilang dibalik pintu, tetapi Siwon tetap menyunggingkan senyum sinis dan tertawa kecil. "jangan salahkan siapapun jika kesenanganmu terusik Cho Kyuhyun…."

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sungmin memandang kosong keluar tanpa suara. Kyuhyun merasa sangat tidak nyaman, akhirnya membuka suara. "maafkan aku Sungmin. Kalau saja tad—"

"jangan meminta maaf Kyuhyun. Kejadian tadi murni kesalahanku. Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak pergi meninggalkanmu, berkeliling ditengah ratusan orang tidak kukenali hingga aku bertemu dengan Siwon yang awalnya tidak kuketahui. Membawaku ketempat tadi dia hampir melakukan… sudahlah lupakan saja." tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya, Sungmin memilih membuang pandangan lewat jendela.

Sesekali melirik Sungmin yang kembali terdiam. Kyuhyun akhirnya dikagetkan oleh Sungmin yang telah memandang kearahnya dengan penuh harap. "kau tidak keberatankan? Tolong antar aku kesuatu tempat."

.

.

Langit gelap pada saat itu hanya sedikit bertaburkan bintang. Hembusan angin malam yang tidak begitu kencang dan ilalang tinggi bergerak-gerak mengikuti angin. Menghirup napas panjang, Sungmin lantas melangkah turus kedepan dengan pemandangan hamparan genangan air tenang. Dengan penerangan dari lampu mobil Kyuhyun, Sungmin menapaki rumput pendek tanpa alas kaki. "Sungmin, kau tidak berpikir untuk berenang ditempat ini bukan?!"

"ya, aku memang berpikir untuk membuang sial ditempat ini. Tetaplah dimobil jika kau tidak ingin terkena angin malam."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tetapi ia terus mengikuti Sungmin hingga akhirnya membawa diri kedalam air hingga sebatas pingganya. Masih dengan gaun yang dikenakan, Sungmin perlahan menembawa tubuhnya masuk kedalam air hingga sebatas leher. Saat ini Kyuhyun memilih berdiri dipinggir danau sambil mengawasi Sungmin.

Melirik arloji beberapa kali, ini sudah terlalu lama dari waktu pertama Sungmin merendam dirinya. "ini sudah cukup untuk membuang sial, Sungmin. Ayo, sekarang keluar." Teriak Kyuhyun. "Lee Sungmin, ayo keluar. Lee Sungmin!"

Tidak mendapat respon, Kyuhyun memilih menjemput Sungmin setelah melepas sepatunya. Menggendong Sungmin keluar dari dalam air setelah berhasil meraihnya. Lemas dan sangat dingin yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat menyentuh kulit Sungmin. Ini gawat! "Tuhan, seharusnya tadi aku tidak membiarkanmu."

Berjalan perlahan dengan membawa Sungmin dalam gendongannya. "Kyu, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan panic." Ucap Sungmin pelan dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. "hal seperti ini memang kerap terjadi. Tolong turunkan aku." Kyuhyun berhenti lalu memandang manic Sungmin dengan kuatir. "jangan bercanda Sungmin. Tubuhmu seperti mayat yang mengambang dipermukaan air. Kau sungguh membuatku sangat cemas tadi dan sekarang kau bilang baik-baik saja?! ini sungguh tidak lucu." Kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"turunkan aku Cho Kyuhyun!" perintah Sungmin. Menurunkan Sungmin dari gendongannya, Kyuhyun lantas melanjutkan jalannya. "hey, Kyu. Kau mau kemana?"

Menahan tangan Kyuhyun lalu memasan tubuh menghalang jalan. Memandang manic dingin itu, Sungmin lalu berkata, "aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kuatir seperti tadi. Aku hanya tertidur, dan berendam seperti tadi memang sudah sering kulakukan. Tolong jangan marah."

"aku tidak marah."

"tapi wajahmu sangat bertolak belakang dengan ucapanmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tiba-tiba, "aku tidak marah. Kau lihat, aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu, kekasihku."

Memutar mata bosan, "kau tidak marah kan? Kalau begitu, ayo kita berdansa."

"apa? Disini?"

"ya, sebagai rasa terima kasih untuk kekasihku yang sudah menolongku dari monster tadi."

.

.

Ya, membuang sial. Wajah muram Sungmin satu jam lalu telah hilang dan berganti dengan wajah ramah dan bersahabat tanpa raut sedih sedikitpun. Tanpa menolak sedikitpun, Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin menariknya kepinggir danau tadi. Berbalik kearahnya, Sungmin lantas mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak Kyuhyun.

Seperti yang dilakukan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tubuh wanita itu merapat kearahnya lalu memelup pinggang Sungmin. Berdansa bersama dibawa cahaya bulan yang terang dan juga hembusan angin yang tidak terlalu kuat. Tanpa musik sama sekali, mereka berdua berdansa pelan tanpa iringan.

Meletakkan kepalanya diatas dada Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga dapat merasakan aroma maskulin yang menuara. Sangat memabukkan dan terasa nyaman hingga Sungmin memilih mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. "kau tidak kedingin?" bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun… aku tidak pernah merasa sehangat ini setelah merendam diriku di danau." Balas Sungmin pelan."hmmm, Kyu…"

Dibalas deheman pelan dari Kyuhyun. "terima kasih dan maaf." Ucap Sungmin pelan. "untuk apa?"

"untuk semua kebaikanmu dan juga hinaanku buatmu walaupun aku tidak mengucapkannya secara langsung. Seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau adalah bencana yang datang begitu mendadak, hingga sedikit-demi-sedikit kau membuktikan bahwa yang kukatakan itu salah. Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu dan juga… aku merasa sangat tertolong dengan keberadaanmu sekarang."

"aku tidak tahu ingin berkata apa lagi, tapi terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya Kyu…. Mulai sekarang, aku akan mencoba untuk menjadi teman terbaikmu…"

.

.

.

(KYUMIN)

Satu minggu berlalu, setelah hari pembersihan sial itu. Perubahan yang terlihat terlihat sangat pesat dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Tidak ada pertengkaran ataupun masalah kecil lainnya. Dan Sungmin sangat bersyukur, walaupun ia tahu Kyuhyun sekarang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tetapi pria itu tidak pernah sekalipun memperlihatkan keagresifannya. Akan hal itu, Sungmin sangat bersyukur. Setidaknya semenjak hari dimana Siwon mencoba memerkosannya waktu itu, Sungmin merasa sangat risih terkena sentuhan secara langsung.

Sekarang juga Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai fotografer di sebuah majalah terkenal. Tidak tahu berapa banyak yang dihasilkan dari pekerjaannya itu hingga bisa memiliki apartemen mewah, perabotan dan mobil mahal. Dilihat dari dandannya, seharusnya Kyuhyun yang menjadi model bukannya dibalik camera.

Seharusnya sekarang Kyuhyun sudah sampai dirumah, tapi dimana pria itu? merasa sedikit kuatir, Sungmin mencoba hubungi ponsel Kyuhyun tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Baikalah, walaupun sesungguhnya ia tidak begitu peduli akhirnya Sungmin menyerah setelah mencoba beberapa kali.

Mengambil botol air dari dalam refrigerator, senyum Sungmin mengembang saat melihat selca ia dan Kyuhyun tertempel manis pada daun pintu refrigerator. Meneguk kembali airnya, pandangan Sungmin jatuh pada sebuah lemari besar disudut ruangan ini. Lemari apa itu?

Rasa penasaran Sungmin yang membawanya kedepan lemari tinggi itu. pemandangan pertama yang Sungmin lihat ketika membuka pintunya adalah puluhan botol anggur berbagai usia tertata sangat. Mengambil satu botol, Sungmin baru sadar Kyuhyun memang memilik selera yang sangat bagus. Mungkin meminta satu botol, Kyuhyun tidak akan marah monolognya sendiri.

"hmm, aku tidak menyangka akan menemukan kesukaanku disini. Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. hahaha"

Setelah mengambil gelas wine, Sungmin telah kembali duduk manis ditempatnya semula. Perlahan-lahan, anggur pekat dengan aroma yang sangat enak memenuhi setengah gelas milik Sungmin. Aroma anggur mahal memenuhi paru-paru Sungmin saat menghirupnya. Apakah Sungmin masih sempat berpikir, berapa banyak kandungan alkoholnya?

Sensai nikmat tiada tara yang dirasakan Sungmin sampai keubun-ubun ketika meneguk tegukan pertama. Sampai tidak sadar meneguk kembali hingga tandas didasar dengan cepat. Beralih kegelas selanjutnya dengan hati yang ringan, lagi, kembali meneguk lagi, hingga akhirnya Sungmin tidak sadar hanya menyisahkan seperempat botol besar.

Cegukan tanpa henti, sampai-sampai sudah tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya hingga menelungkupkan kepala diatas meja. Meracau tidak jelas dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, Sungmin tidak menyadari Kyuhyun masuk. Langsung berlari kearah Sungmin saat tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban dan tidak melihat pergerakan dari Sungmin. "ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi denganmu Sungmin?!"

Membalik wajah telungkup Sungmin, Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah merah dengan derai air mata telah menjejak dipipi. "hiks… hik… hiks.. hiks Kyu… kaukah itu?" Sungmin menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun perlahan setelah sadar pria itu ada didepannya. "Kyu… Cho Kyuhyun… darimana saja kau, kenapa kau baru pulang saat aku begini…" selanjutnya Sungmin menangis terseduh-seduh dalam pelukan Kyuhyun

"hey Sungmin, apa maksudmu? Jangan membuatku ketakutan seperti ini."

"aku kotor, Kyu…. Siwon sudah menyentuku terlalu banyak hingga menyakitiku seperti ini. kau lihat pipiku lebam dan seluruh perlukaan tubuhku dipenuhi jejaknya… hik… yang sangat… hik… menjijikkan. Kyu… ottokheyeo." Saat sadar dengan perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sungmin mabuk. Dan semakin menyakinkan ketika mendapati isi botol anggur hanya bersisa seperempat saja. Ingatkan, kejadian itu sudah seminggu berlalu. "tidak ada yang barusaja terjadi denganmu. Siwon tidak ada disini dan kau baik-baik saja. Aish, kenapa kau bisa menemukan benda ini, sih!"

"ayo bangun. Kuantar kau kekamarmu." Mengangkat perlahan tubuh duduk Sungmin, tetapi dengan bersikeras Sungmin menolak dan kembali duduk diatas permadani. Memandangi Kyuhyun dengan wajah sembab lalu berkata, "kau memang tidak pernah mengerti aku…."

Kyuhyun menundukkan tubuh hingga wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan Sungmin. "aku bukannya tidak mengerti denganmu, tapi kurasa kau perlu istirahat sekarang. Ayo, kita kekamarmu sekarang."

"tidak Kyuhyun, tidak. Aku sangat kotor sekarang sampai-sampai aku merasa sangat tidak pantas lagi menjadi kekasihmu. Setiap sisi tubuhku telah dirasakan bibir Siwon bahkan benda mengerikan dan besar itu menyakitiku lebih dari apapun. Kyuhyun kau harus melakukan sesuatu…."

Menarik napas pasrah, ini tidak berguna! "apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, sayang."

Memandang manic Kyuhyun dengan dalam, Sungmin lantas menarik kerah baju itu mendekat kearahnya. "sentuh.. hik… aku. Bersihkan aku dari semua jejak yang Siwon tinggalkan padaku. Aku tidak tahu harus meminta ini pada siapa lagi kecuali kekasihku. Kyuhyun sentuh aku."

Selanjutnya, Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Kyuhyun hanya diam saja ditempatnya tanpa sedikitpun membalas ciuman Sungmin. Dengan bibir yang masih tertaut, Sungmin bangun dari duduknya lalu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Tetapi harus terhenti saat Sungmin akhirnya merasa kesal karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merespon ciumannya. "kau jijik…hik… padaku hingga tidak ingin menyentuhku ya?"

"sungguh aku bukan merasa jijik padamu. Hanya saja ini membingungkan dan… kau sangat berbeda dari biasanya."

"aku kekasihmu—Lee Sungmin, dan aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang untuk membersihkanku dari sentuhan Siwon, Kyuhyun. Kau… hik.. masih tidak mengerti juga?!" selanjutnya, Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun untuk ikut dengannya masuk kedalam salah satu kamar utama diapartemen.

Menjatuhnya tubuh Kyuhyun diatas ranjang besar dengan cepat setelah mengunci pintu. Berjalan sempoyongan dengan tatapan mata sayu, satu-persatu Sungmin membuka kancing baju yang dikenakannya. Ini gila dan Sungmin benar-benar mabuk berat hingga ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. "hentikan Sungmin. Kau membahayakan dirimu…"

"waeyo? Kau tidak menyukaiku hingga menolak untuk menyentuhku? Lihat, semua ini adalah bekas yang ditinggalkan Siwon. Apa kau tahan melihat semua ini masih membekas dipermukaan kulitku?" tidak ada bekas apapun dikulit Sungmin. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun sadar, wanita itu hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam sekarang. OHMYGOD!

Mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk diatas ranjang dengan perlahan, Sungmin melangkah dengan gerakan anggunan dan sempoyongan. "berhenti disana Sungmin. Atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu! Kau tahu, aku ini pria normal dan sangat suka dengan…."

"suka apa Kyunnie?" Sungmin telah menyerang Kyuhyun tepat dibibirnya. Membungkam dan melumat bibir atas kuat, sungguh Kyuhyun benar-benar 'turn on' sekarang. Ini sudah kelewatan batas dan semua ini bukan kesalahannya seutuhnya.

Dengan mudah Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga berbaring diatas ranjang dengan pasrah. Mengambil tempat dengan tubuh menungging diatas Kyuhyun. Ini aneh tapi tetapi saja degup jantung Kyuhyun tidak terkontrol dan rasanya ingin meledak itu datang ketika Sungmin meraup bibirnya ganas dan sensual.

Saliva bertukar dan tangan jahil Kyuhyun sudah meraba bokong Sungmin dengan gemas. Merambah naik melewati pinggang hingga dengan mudahnya melepas bra hitam yang dikenakan Sungmin saat ini. Meremas dan mencubit putting Sungmin dengan gemas, akhirnya Kyuhyun membalik keadaan hingga saat ini Sungmin telah berada dibawahnya. "dimana saja Siwon menyentuhmu, sayang?"

"semuanya. Bibirku, leherku, dadaku, hingga…"

"jangan lanjutkan. Aku akan melakukan apa yang memang seharusnya seorang kekasih lakukan."

Mengecup bibir Sungmin sebentar, Kyuhyun melanjutkan ciuman itu turun menuju leher. Menjilat dan meninggalkan banyak tanda. Desahan yang dikeluarkan Sungmin, benar-benar membuatnya semakin tidak dapat membentengi dirinya untuk menghentikan perbuatannya ini.

"ah.. hmm …. Kyuu aku mencintaimu. Lakukan lebih padaku….."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Lady Prim

.

25 Juni 2013

.

Terima kasih dan maaf

Huff, maaf update terlambat karena yaa prim abis tes smu (lulus) dan baru-baru ini momnya aku birthday jadi yaa ditunda dulu. Jeongmal mianhae *deepbow. Dan untuk part ini pasti garing banget kan? Iyalah. Maaf juga kalo ff ini bikin bingungin banget sampai-sampai ada yang bacaperlahanlahan-_-. Maaf juga pendek, kalo reviewnya cepet naik aku usahain update kilat pake banget deh.

Untuk FennyFenny: maaf ngga nepatin janji yaa. Benar-benar buntu

Untuk all reader: makasih udah mau nunggu. Kalo kecewa bisa minta hapus kok. Gpp. Sadar diri kok, semua ff aku jelek :'(

Line: aisyahprima

Seperti biasa aku maksa banget

LANJUT—KILAT = 45

STOP—DELETE = 45

BIG THANKS TO:

(reviewer part 3)

realRelf, minnie kyumin, hyem ming, angla kirari, fennyfenny, leeeunjae13, triple lee, ChoFanni, Miss key, Amokyunnie, aeyraa kms, ensu cutez, AnieJOY'ERS, Miinalee, Tiasicho, chaerashin, muehehe, BoPeepBoPeep137, ChoKyunnie, cho hyo woon, nova137, keykyu, hana131302, bunyming, riesty137, guest, KyuMin48, kyuqie, mitaitu, Minhyunni1318, deviyanti137, parkhyun, ayuu annisa 1, Ai Rin Lee, Adekyumin joyer, Diamond in the world, punyuk monkey, hae-yha, kimteechul, Chikyumin, nurmakyuminelf, han yong won, hapsarikyuku, teukiteuk, sitara1083, Thia, therisia, wonnie, tarry24792, MinnieGalz, hyehyefika, guest, Nha Kyumin, coffeewie137, Choi Yuan, dewi k tubagus, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Ai Rin Lee, hanamiJOY137, arisatae, Maximumelf, riyoung, Sung hye Ah, Sung Hye Ah, You Know Who, parkgyuchi, chabluebilubilu, ChoiMerry-Chan, Liaa kyuminelf, Heldamagnae, Heldamagnae, QQ KyuminShipper, Kyurin Minnie, KyuKyuKyuKyuBabyKyunnie, teukiangle, teukiangle, teukiangle.

.

.

~SEE YOU NEXT PART~


	5. Chapter 5

Third Marriage

.

M

.

GS

.

Drama&Romance

.

KyuMin

.

DON'T PLAGIT, BASH AND FLAME

FF INI ASLI MILIK Lady Prim!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE GS, PLEASE GO AWAY

THANK YOU :)

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO.

.

.

AND

THREE

.

.

~PART 5~

Memandang wajah kemerahan itu dengan cinta, Kyuhyun kembali menautkan kedua bibir mereka menjadi satu. Ciuman panjang dan penuh cinta yang menggebu. Menyelipkan lidahnya diantara bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengabsen satu persatu rongga mulut Sungmin dengan semangat. Lengan Sungmin yang seakan tidak ingin melepaskan Kyuhyun juga semakin mengerat dan mempertipis jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Degup jantung yang memburu tidak dapat terelakkan lagi. Bahkan panas tubuh mereka meningkat cepat hanya dengan ciuman penuh gairah ini. Sungmin yang terlalu agresif malam ini telah mempersiapkan diri dengan membuka selebar-lebarnya selangkangan. Dan terus berusaha membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja yang digunakan Kyuhyun saat ini. Membuang kearah sembarang kemeja itu setelah berhasil melakukan tujuan awalnya.

Berkelakukan seperti sudah sering melakukannya, Sungmin menggoda tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sentuhannya yang terasa sangat sensual di atas kulit tungkuk dan punggung. Akan tetapi, ciuman itu harus kembali lagi terhenti saat Sungmin mendorong kuat Kyuhyun untuk menjauhinya. Pria itu hanya memandang Sungmin dengan tanda tanya besar dan napas yang memburu. "ada apa Sungmin?"

Mata sayu dan menggoda itu mengerjap nakal. "biarkan aku merasakanmu, Kyu…" suara itu terdengar desahan ditiap katanya. Tanpa Kyuhyun sangka, Sungmin membalik keadaan hingga dirinya sekarang berada di bawah Sungmin yang telah mengambil tempat di atas perutnya. Memandang dari tempat Kyuhyun saat ini, pemandangan indah tidak dapat terlakkan. Tontonan ini benar-benar membuatnya semakin tegang. Walaupun Kyuhyun tahu, ini bukanlah yang pertama kali untuknya.

Selanjutnya, Sungmin dengan mudah menciumi leher Kyuhyun dan sedikit memberikan tanda dibeberapa tempat. Menjilat dengan gerakan lidah erotis, mau-tidak-mau membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun meremang seketika. Tidak ingin kalah dengan apa yang Sungmin lakukan padanya, jemari Kyuhyun yang awalnya memegang pundak Sungmin merambah perlahan-lahan menuju payudara Sungmin yang terbuka bebas.

"ahh… Sungmin…" desahan itu lolos saat Sungmin mengemut dengan gemas nipple Kyuhyun yang tegang. Menjilat dengan rakus, desahan yang tertahan Kyuhyun terus terdengar. Sepertinya, Kyuhyun tidak tahan mengelurkan desahan. Mengecup ditiap titik, ciuman Sungmin perlahan turun melewati perut. Putting Sungmin yang tegang sejak tadi ikut tergesek di atas permukaan kulit Kyuhyun. Ini benar-benar sulit untuk ditolak.

"kau tahu Kyu…. aroma tubuhmu.. hik.. tidak bisa membuat.. hik..-ku berhenti." Jemari Sungmin mengelus selangkangan Kyuhyun yang terasa keras dari luar jeans. Gerakan tangan itu membuat napas Kyuhyun perlahan menipis.

Sambil memandang wajah memerah Kyuhyun menahan napsu, Sungmin membuka jeans itu dengan mudah. Menarik hingga melewati mata kaki selanjutnya Sungmin memandangi dengan kagum junior Kyuhyun yang telah berdiri kokoh. Sangat tegang hingga urat-urat tegas itu terlihat begitu mengagumkan. Mendorong jemarinya untuk menyentuh, mengocok dengan pelan hingga Kyuhyun tidak sanggup membendung desahannya. "hhmm… aahh…sshh."

Mengecup kepala kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan pelan, selanjutnya Sungmin membawa junior itu masuk melewati kedua bibirnya. Junior Kyuhyun masih bersisa setelah saat setelah kuluman itu sudah menyentuh pangkal atas kerongkongannya. Mengocok dengan mulut dan dengan bantuan jemari pada bagian yang tidak tercapai. Menjilat batang tegang itu dengan rakus, Sungmin juga ikut meremas kedua twinsball Kyuhyun.

Desahan Kyuhyun terus mengalir deras saat kuluman Sungmin semakin cepat. Menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat, Kyuhyun juga ikut membantu dengan menahan surai Sungmin yang berjatuhan. Ketika merasakan tubuhnya menegang kuat, Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan kuluman Sungmin dari juniornya. "kenapa?"

.

.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Kyuhyun dengan cepat membalik keadaan sebenarnya. Saat ini Sungmin telah telentang pasrah dibawah Kyuhyun yang terus memancarkan seringai-an. "kau terlihat nakal sekali, Lee Sungmin. Menginginkan lebih?" dibalas anggukan semangat dari Sungmin. "satu… hik… dua… hik… menunggu apa lagi Kyu… cepat datang padaku…"

"apapun untukmu, sayang." Menjelajahi kembali jejak yang telah dilaluinya tadi. Dimulai dari leher, dada yang sejak tadi terbuka, perut datar yang indah, dan terakhir tempat dimana aroma khas wanita itu keluar. Membuka perlahan dengan gigi dan menariknya hingga kebawa, kesan yang ditinggalkan adalah sensual. Kyuhyun melakukan hal ini layaknya seorang yang professional. Benarkah?

Membuka kedua tungkai itu lebar-lebar, teriakan sekaligus desahain hikmat itu keluar begitu saja ketika bibir Kyuhyun telah mencapai titik sentive Sungmin. Menjilat hingga bagian terdalam, Sungmin semakin membenamkan wajah Kyuhyun. Satu beberapa jemari telah dibawa masuk oleh Kyuhyun untuk membatu menyiapkan vagina Sungmin. Licin, basah dan hangat. "ahh ahh ahh hmm sshhh Kyu… Kumohon… Kyu…"

"aahhh.,…" erangan keras dan diakhiri dengan punggung melengkung menandakan bahwa Sungmin telah mencai puncaknya. Napas tersengal-sengal itu tidak menyurutkan niatan Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan pada permainan utamanya. Ya, ini sudah diluar batas kemampuannya… bolehkah ia melakukannya?

"maafkan aku, Sungmin." ucap Kyuhyun menyesal sesaat sebelum ia mendorong masuk kepala Juniornya yang telah dilumasi dengan cairan sisa Sungmin tadi. "aahhhh… Kyuu… ini benar-benar membuatku…. Gila…. Hik.. lebih dalam lagi… kumohon." Racau Sungmin dengan keras.

Melingkarkan kedua tungkainya pada pinggang Kyuhyun. Semakin junior itu didorong masuk, desahan keduanya terdengar jelas hingga seluruh bagian batang itu terbenam seutuhnya. Memandang kembali wajah meringis Sungmin, Kyuhyun memberikan ciuman panjang dan disertai dengan pinggul yang kembali memompa vagina itu. Mengalungkan lengan hingga tubuh keduanya menyatuh tanpa celah. Ranjang bergoyang keras dan seisi ruangan menjadi panas akibat kegiatan ini.

"aahh ahkkk ahh sshh hmmm ahhhh ahhh…." Desahan itu terus mengalir deras tanpa henti. Mengubah posisi dengan membawa tubuh Sungmin agar duduk menghadap diatas pangkuannya membuat junior Kyuhyun semakin tepat menyentuh titik sensitive itu. Meremas dan memelintir payudara Sungmin yang bergoyang bebas.

"Sungmin… sungmin aahh ahh ahhh…"

"aahh ahhh Kyu… lebih cepat.. hik… ahh."

Saat pertanda puncak itu semakin dekat, Kyuhyun dengan semangat semakin cepat mempercepat gerakan pinggul dan tubuh Sungmin. Menyentuh titik itu beratus-ratusan kali hingga rasa hangat tiada tara dan rasa lega itu menjadi satu ketika cairan itu menyatuh didalam rahim Sungmin. Menggerakkan pinggulnya kembali dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki, Kyuhyun tidak lupa mengecup kening Sungmin yang telah lemas diatas pundaknya. "aku sangat mencintaimu Sungmin…."

Selanjutnya, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat mendengar suara dengkuran halus telah tercipta didekat telinganya. Wanita itu terlalu berkerja keras hingga kelelahan seperti ini. Melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka, Kyuhyun lantas membaringkan tubuh Sungmin dalam posisi ternyaman tepat disampingnya. Membawa tubuh telanjang itu kedalam pelukannya. Sekali lagi mengecup pucuk kepala itu lama.

Memandangi wajah damai itu, Kyuhyun dapatkan mengharapkan kejadian ini dapat terulang kembali dengan keadaan sadar? Bagaimana dengan hati Sungmin untuknya?

.

.

.

Rasa mual itu muncul saat Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya. Perlahan-lahan cahaya masuk melalu retinanya. Langit-langit yang berbeda dan Suasana lain pertama kali menyapa Sungmin. Aroma aneh yang menyengat hingga Sungmin dapat merasakan gesekan kulit lain disebelahnya. Dan barulah saat itu, Sungmin menyadari bahwa ia berada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Perlu beberapa saat Sungmin mencerna semua ini. Memandang pelan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlelap, akhirnya Sungmin tidak tahan dengan semua ini. "AAAAHHHHHHH APA YANG TERJADI DENGANKU!"

Menarik cepat dirinya dari dekapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung mendorong tubuh besar itu menjauh darinya hingga menendang sampai keujung ranjang dan akhirnya jatuh. "YAK, ada apa denganmu Lee Sungmin! Kau mendorongku?!"

"CHO KYUHYUN BODOH! KAU MEMERKOSAKU!" teriak Sungmin dengan lantang. Kyuhyun yang berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya hanya dapat memandang Sungmin dengan cengoh. "aku kotor! Kyuhyun kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"baiklah, ayo kita menikah kalau begitu!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan semangat. "AHK. Kau bugil Kyuhyun. Menyingkir dari hadapanku! Dasar Cho tidak waras!"

"semalam kau sudah melihat semuanya. Kenapa harus malu?" ucap Kyuhyun santai. Naik kembali keatas ranjang tanpa busana, tetapi Sungmin tetap menyembunyikan kembali seluruh tubuhnya kedalam bed cover. "PERGI! MENYINGKIR DARIKU!"

"kau ingat dengan kejadian semalam kan?"

"kejadian semalam? Jelas-jelas kau memerkosaku! Kulaporkan kau kepolisi Cho Kyuhyun!"

"hey! Kau yang meminta. Bagaimana mungkin kau melaporkanku atas keinginanmu sendiri. Kau konyol Sungmin."

"aku tidak ingin dengar apapun lagi dari mulut busukmu itu, bodoh! Hikss.. hiks.. hiks."

"Sungmin kau menangis? Hey, kau kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, tetapi isakan itu terus terdengar dari tempat persembunyian Sungmin. Wajah panic Kyuhyun mau-tidak-mau terus memaksa Sungmin untuk menampakkan dirinya. "jangan menangis. Hey, Sungmin jangan seperti ini."

"hiks… j-jangan seperti ini? k-kau kira ini tidak menyangkut d-dengan harga diriku? tepat minggu lalu Siwon hampir saja memerkosaku waktu itu dan sekarang k-kau melakukan hal yang lebih buruk d-dari yang Siwon lakukan waktu itu! Memanfaatkan kelemahan fisikku hingga m-melakukan hal tidak s-senonoh s-saat aku d-dalam k-keadaan…. Hiks… hiks…"

Dalam hati Kyuhyun memang membenarkan perkataan Sungmin: 'memanfaakan keadaan saat Sungmin tidak berdaya'. Tetapi saat itu bukan ia yang memulai semua itu. Namun alasan itu pasti tidak cukup masuk akal saat tahu waktu itu Sungmin dalam keadaan mabuk berat hingga dengan ringan meminta disentuh olehnya. Jika saja Kyuhyun mengatakan itu, maka yang ada Sungmin pasti semakin tidak percaya dengan omongannya.

"maafkan aku Sungmin…" berusaha memeluk tubuh dibalik bed cover itu. Tapi tanpa disangka, Sungmin bangkit dengan membawa benda besar itu untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Menyeret hingga menghilang dibalik pintu setengah terbuka. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyesali perbuatannya semalam. Seharusnya dari awal ia tinggalkan saja Sungmin malam itu.

"sempurna… Cho Kyuhyun kau membuatnya kecewa dengan kelakuanmu… merusak semua kerja kerasmu sejauh ini! Bodoh!"

.

.

.

"maafkan aku Sungmin. hmm, aku mengaku salah atas… kesalahan yang kuperbuat semalam. Memanfaatkan keadaan dimana kau, yaa mabuk dan… aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya seperti ini. Ayolah Sungmin bukan pintunya maka aku akan menjelaskan semuanya…" dari luar, Kyuhyun terus berusaha meminta maaf atas kesalahan mereka berdua. Ya, Kyuhyun tahu ini akan berlangsung seharian hingga telinga Sungmin jengah mendengar rengekannya.

"tok… tok.. tok… Lee Sungmin, kumohon bukakan pintu ini untukku…."

"sayang… maafkan ak—"

"enyahlah dari depan pintu itu, bajingan!" potong Sungmin dengan suara keras dari dalam. Tahu Sungmin marah besar, Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih bungkam dan menjatuhkan bokong didepan pintu kamar Sungmin. Menunggu hingga wanita itu keluar lalu memohon maaf agar wanita super galak itu tidak lagi mengatainya dengan kasar dan kembali bersahabat seperti layaknya semula.

.

.

Semua pakaian telah tersusun didalam koper dengan rapih. Menggunakan Mantel hangat, jeans biru basah, sneakers, dan cap hitam, Sungmin telah memantapkan diri untuk angkat kaki dari apartemen Kyuhyun tepat hari ini juga. Awal membangun kesan yang baik dan pada akhirnya baru sekarang Kyuhyun menampakkan tujuan awal: memikatnya. Dasar! Laki-laki didunia ini sama saja. Sungmin bersumpah tidak akan menikah untuk selanjutnya lagi setelah kejadian ini. Tidak tahu kenapa kebencian itu makin meledak-ledak.

Pemandangan pertama, yang Sungmin dapatkan adalah tubuh Kyuhyun yang berbaring seperti anak kucing didepan pintunya. Apakah begitu lama? sedikit terselip rasa kasihan. Tetapi saat megingat keadaanya tadi pagi, tanpa ampun Sungmin menendang tubuh Kyuhyun. Tanpa meninggalkan apapun, Sungmin kembali menyeret beberapa kopernya.

.

.

Menemukan pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka lebar, dengan semangat Kyuhyun bangkit lalu mencari Sungmin. Tetapi sayang, wanita itu tidak ada dimanapun! Mencari keseluruh ruangan diapartemen ini, Sungmin seakan ditelan bumi. Tidak menemukan satupun koper Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin yakin wanita itu sudah pergi. Oh, Tuhan bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya!

Tidak ada hasil sama sekali menghubungi ponsel Sungmin. Kabut kekhawatiran itu tidak dapat menahan Kyuhyun untuk terus berdiam diri diapartemen. Mengambil kunci mobil lalu melesat dengan cepat mencari ditiap titik dimana Sungmin kemungkinan berada. "Kau dimana Sungmin. Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

.

.

Argo taksi yang melonjak gila-gilaan mengharuskan Sungmin berhenti disuatu tempat asing. Walaupun seumur hidupnya ia tinggal di Seoul, Sungmin baru pertama kali datang ketempat ini. Sepi tanpa pejalan kaki dengan pohon besar ditiap sisi jalan. Apakah ia tersesat? Dimana semua penduduk? Ponsel yang tertinggal didalam taksi melengkapi perjalanannya kali ini. Benar-benar kesial kembali mehampirinya.

Menyadari tak ada satupun kendaraan yang melewati jalan ini, perasaan takut menyelimuti Sungmin. Bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan orang jahat ditengah perjalanannya ini? tetapi saat melihat sebuah tempat pemberhentian bus, rasa lega itu akhirnya muncul.

Memutuskan untuk menunggu ditempat ini dengan penuh kesabaran. Sungmin tahu betul tempat ini pasti sangat terpencil. Awalnya duduk manis menunggu, bersenandung kecil sambil menendang kerikil. Saat menenongok kembali pada arloji milikinya, Sungmin sadar sudah dua jam ia menunggu. Baiklah, letih menunggu Sungmin akhirnya memilih menghitung dedaunan kering yang satu dekat sepatunya. Hingga kantung menyelimutinya dan terjatuh tidur diatas lipatan kedua kakinya didepan dada.

Sungmin akhirnya tersadar dari tidur lelapnya setelah merasakan udara menusuk hingga ketulangnya, gemerisik, dan aroma tanah basah disekitaranya. Teringat akan hal yang membuatnya menunggu lama ditempat ini, Sungmin berlari keluar jalan. Oh Tuhan! Apakah ini balasan untuk Sungmin?! rasanya air mata Sungmin tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Sungmin menyesal pergi dari apartemen Kyuhyun.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kyuhyun terselip rasa rindu akan pria berisik tapi perhatian itu. Pertama kali yang didapatinya ketika mengalihkan pandangan adalah sebuah mobil mewah terparkir tidak jauh darinya. Milik siapa? Sepertinya mobil itu tidak asing bagi Sungmin. Berusaha mengingat kembali, sebuah suara memanggilnya. "Sungmin!"

"jangan sekarang, Kyu…" saat sadar dengan perkataannya, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri dengan style cool-nya. "Kyuh… Kyuhyun… Cho Kyuhyun… bodoh… idiot… sini kubunuh kau…" selanjutnya Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang telah berlinang deras.

Seakan ingin benar-benar membunuh Kyuhyun, Sungmin memeluk erat leher pria itu setelah menerjang. Memukul kecil pundak itu dan menangis sesenggukan dalam celuk leher Kyuhyun. "kenapa… kenapa kau membuatku benar-benar tergantung denganmu? Seharusnya kejadian ini tidak terjadi jika aku tidak memikirkanmu terus. Berpikir keras untuk menjauhkan diri darimu hingga aku sendiri yang mendapatkan batunya. Sampai aku berakhir ditempat ini dan terus memikirkan usaha agar kau menemukanku disini…. Kyuhyun aku harus bagaimana sekarang? aku membencimu tapi hatiku tidak bisa berbohong jika aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu…."

"hey, jangan menangis. Kau membuatku ikut sedih." Ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan. Tetapi yang ada Sungmin semakin keras mengeluarkan isakan.

"hiks… hiks.. hiks… perasaan dalam hatiku berkecamuk menginginkanmu. Tetapi saat mengingat kelakuan yang kau perbuat padaku semalam, semua itu seketika berubah menjadi kebencian. Seumur hidupku, tubuhku hanya kuberikan pada suami sahku. Tetap menjaga kehormatan walaupun telah menjanda tetapi kau… aku mempercayakanmu tapi kau meruntuhkan semua itu Kyuhyun… aku benar-benar kecewa."

Menarik Sungmin dari pelukannya, lantas memberikan wanita itu tatapan penuh keyakinan. "ayo menikah, dengan begitu kekecewaanmu itu akan kubayar kebahagiaan…"

"menikah itu tidak semudah ucapanmu, Kyuhyun. Kau tidak ingin berakhir menduda seperti aku yang janda ini kan?"

"baiklah, aku tidak meminta untuk menerima lamaranku sekarang. Tapi, untuk kejadian semalam maafkan aku…"

"kejadian semalam benar-benar membuat harga diriku tercoreng. Maafkan aku Kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa menerima permintaan maafmu."

Menarik jemari Sungmin kedepan dada, lalu berkata, "kumohon maafkan aku… demi Tuhan aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi. Tapi, kumohon izinkan aku meminta maaf dengan caraku sendiri. Ayo ikut denganku."

.

.

.

Mencari Kyuhyun dimanapun setelah pria itu menuntunnya naik kelantai dua restaurant sebuah hotel terkenal di Seoul. Menyebarkan pandangan kesegalah arah, Sungmin baru menyadari jika semua orang yang datang ketempat ini berpasangan dan mengenakan pakaian mewah. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri masih dengan sneaker dan topinya. Ugh! Apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin membuatnya menahan malu?

Akhirnya, seorang waiter menuntunnya menuju kesebuah meja tidak jauh dari pagar pembatas menuju lantai dasar. Duduk dengan manis sendirian, beberapa pandangan Sungmin tangkap menuju kearahnya. Ini benar-benar mengganggu untuk Sungmin. ugh! Kyuhyun kau akan mati. Dan rasa kesal itu bertambah ketika Sungmin mendengar sebuah pengeras suara menyerukan namanya. "ekhmm ini berfungsikan? Nona Lee Sungmin… Lee Sungmin… menggunakan mantel bulu, topi dan sneakers. Dapatkah anda menampakkan diri disisi selatan restaurant hotel? Aku menunggumu diseberang kolam renang…"

Semua pandangan menatapnya seketika. Sungmin benci ini dan rasanya seperti ditelanjangi. Semua tatapan itu memaksa Sungmin untuk bangkit dan memenuhi ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Rasa kesal larut begitu ketika melihat diseberang sana, Kyuhyun telah berdiri dengan tuksedo hitam dan pengeras suara ditangan sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya. "Kekasihku… jangan pandangi aku terus. Bagaimana menurutmu dengan hasil karyaku itu."

Pandangan Sungmin teralih pada sebuah lilin dan mawar diatas kolam renang yang tersusun rapi dan membentuk kalimat 'MAAFKAN AKU LEE SUNGMIN… AKU MENCINTAIMU' tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Sungmin hanya menahan haru dalam hati.

"walaupun ini bukan hasil kerja kerasku. Tapi, aku ingin menunjukkan usaha untuk meminta maaf. Sebenarnya hal ini terlalu klasik untuk zaman modern seperti sekarang, tapi tolong jangan lihat dari sisi seninya namun dari sisi keinginan dan usaha kerasku. Lee Sungmin, kau mau kan memaafkanku?"

"Lee Sungmin… Tolong jawab aku."

Semua orang yang menyaksikan aksi Kyuhyun berbalik arah memandang Sungmin seperti meminta jawaban. Senyuman penuh harap Kyuhyun benar-benar perlihatkan. Rasa bersalah akhirnya merasuki Sungmin dan membuat air mata itu mengalir deras ketika menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan. "a-aku memaafkanmu, Kyu…"

.

.

"maaf sebelumnya untuk para pengunjung lain karena telah mengganggu makan malam romantic kalian. hmm.. sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih pada kekasihku yang sudah ingin memaafkanku, sebuah lagu akan kupersembahkan untuknya. Lee Sungmin, kuharap kau mendengarkannya menggunakan hatimu." Setelah mengakhir ucapannya, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil tempat didepan piano.

Menyentuh tuts piano dengan penuh perasaan yang memenuhi dadanya, Kyuhyun sesekali memandang Sungmin yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

*I Swear

Nareul bomyeon misso jitdeon

Geu moseubi natseoreotji

Nal bureudeon ni ipsure

Gogael deureotgo nunbusyeosseo

Gyeou barabon ni moseup

Oraen sigani heulleoseo

Ijen iksukhan ni api

Naegen ajikkajido manhi sojunghae

Gomapdaneun mal hanmadi

Sujubeo mal motan naega

Mipjin anhani

Eoneusaenga iksukhaejin ni sarangi

Neul geuraetdeut dangyeonhada

Saenggakhaesseosseo babogachi

Mianhan maemppuniya

Odumi dagawado

Baby I love you, thank you

Naega neol anajulge

Baby I love you, thank you

Eodumi dagawado

Baby I love you, thank you

Naega neol anajulge

Baby I love you, thank you~

I'm falling for your love

I'm falling

Neoreul jikige*

Awalnya hening tanpa suara ketika Kyuhyun mengakhiri bait terakhirnya. Tetapi, setelah Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya barulah riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi seisi tempat ini.

Demi apapun, Sungmin bersumpah degup jantungnya tidak terkontrol setelah Kyuhyun mengakhiri lagunya. Semakin bertambah kuat ketika melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan. Oh Tuhan! Pikiran Sungmin akhirnya buyar saat menyadari seisi ruangan ini meneriakkan "Cium, cium, cium, cium~"

Perubahan yang sangat siknifikan terjadi pada wajah Sungmin. Merona merah hingga jemarinya dipenuhi titik keringat. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, tubuhnya berdiri begitu saja dari kursinya sesaat Kyuhyun berada dihadapannya. "mereka semua meminta kita berciuman. Tapi, aku sangat menghargai keputusanmu waktu itu. Walaupun hanya sebuah kecupan, aku harap kau merasakan cintaku yang sangat tulus untukmu. Aku mencintaimu…" selanjutnya, Kyuhyun mengecup lama pada kening Sungmin.

Tetapi, terdengar desaran kecewa menggema kembali dan raut kecewa itu juga ditampakkan oleh Sungmin setelah kecupan itu berakhir. "Cho Kyuhyun idiot!" ditariknya dasi yang melilit leher Kyuhyun hingga wajah pria itu berhadapan tepat dengannya. "kau idiot! Tapi kau berhasil membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu. Dasar brengsek!" bibir Sungmin langsung membungkam Kyuhyun yang akan melakukan protes. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang yang menyaksikan mereka, mereka berdua terus melanjutkan ciuman panjang dan penuh cinta itu. Kyuhyun telah berhasil membuat Sungmin jatuh kejuram terdalam yang akan mempenjarakannya terus yaitu cinta…

.

"tidak ada didunia ini yang menginginkan pernikahan hingga beberapa kali seperti yang kualami sekarang. Bukan aku yang menginginkan semua itu tetapi keadaan yang memaksa. Jodohku hari ini bisa saja bukan jodohku hingga akhir. Tetapi jika memang Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya orang akan akan menemaniku hingga akhir, maka izinkan aku membuka hatiku perlahan-lahan untuknya…"—Lee Sungmin.

.

.

*sebaiknya lyric I swear itu cari translatenya biar ngerti maksudnya. Okey?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Lady Prim

.

08 Juli 2013

.

Terima kasih dan maaaaaaaaaf

PHP yang tidak mengenakkan pastinya -_- prim benar-benar merasa berhutang karena ngga update seperti yang prim janjikan. Seminggu ini sibuk dengan urusan sekolah dan tes ujian tggl (6/7) kemarin. Doain prim lulus yaa, hari ini(8/7). Maaf juga karena part kemarin sungguh mengecewakan dan banyak sekali typos bertebaran :"(. Tapi, terima kasih tetap setia untuk read and review buat ff jelek ini.

For Maria Fransiska: semoga tidak kecewa dengan part ini. Makasih udah baik ingetin aku updare^^

For Minhyunni1318: tetap tunggu kelanjutannya yaa, kan ngga seru kalo aku beri tahu jawab pertanyaan kamu :)

Thanks udah favorite aku. Seneng deh haha

Nb: aku ngga balas review kalian bukan karena aku sombong yaa, prim cuman ngga ada kesempatan untuk balas satupersatu. Tapi aku baca koq semuanya.

Line: aisyahprima

LANJUT— 50

STOP—49

.

BIG THANKS FOR:

(reviewer part 4)

Fennyfenny, mitatitu, arisatae, guest, QQ KyuminShipper, kyu88, reaRelf, teukiangle, BoPeepBoPeep137, MinnieGalz, punyuk monkey, nurichan4, kyuqie, ChoFanni, Audrey musaena, ayyu annisa1, miss key, choKyunnie, Guest, hapsarikyuku, chaerashin, Ai Rin Lee, Diamond, shawon20, chomincho, meyy, noviradwisari, haehyuk shipper, therisia, Choi Yuan, tarry24792, Tiasicho, nahanakyu, parkhyun, minnie kyumin, nurganevi, cho hyo woon, riesty137, nurmalakyuminelf, KyuKyuKyuKyuBabyKyunnie, aeyraa kms. Nova137, Choi Merry-Chan, leefairy, Leeeunjae13, Anjani jaejoong, Chikyumin, AryaCho, Thia, Kyumin48, kimteechul, Alfia Retno Sari, hanamiJOY137, Aphrilya, Heldamagnae, dewi k tubagus, lalakms, chabluebilubilu, keykyu, Amokyunnie, teukiteuk, BluePink ElfEXOtic, Liaa kyuminelf, Yhana Kafer Girl's, Yhana Kafer Girl's, Yhana Kafer Girl's, Yhana Kafer Girl's, Guest, Kyuminalways89, Kyuminalways89, Kyuminalways89, Minhyunni1318, Kyuhyuniar.

.

.

~See You Next Part~


	6. Chapter 6

Third Marriage

.

M

.

GS

.

Drama&Romance

.

KyuMin

.

DON'T PLAGIT, BASH AND FLAME

FF INI ASLI MILIK Lady Prim!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

IF YOU HATE GS, PLEASE GO AWAY

THANK YOU :)

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO.

.

.

AND

THREE

.

.

~PART 6~

FALLING IN LOVE

"apakah untuk menyatukan sebuah cinta harus melewati banyak rintangan terlebih dulu? kurasa tidak perlu, karena aku akan membuktikan bahwa perasaan yang kumiliki ini adalah cinta yang tulus. Dapatkah?"—Lee Sungmin.

"aku mencintaimu."—Cho Kyuhyun.

Dada Sungmin seakan penuh ketika mengingat kembali bagaimana Kyuhyun berusaha meminta maaf dengan cara yang menurutnya sangat romantic, bait-bait lagu dengan makna yang tidak dapat diucapkan, ciuman yang membuatnya semakin yakin akan perasaan Kyuhyun dan berakhir dengan rengkuhan hangat yang didapatkannya sepanjang malam. Bahkan Sungmin sudah melupakan kejadian sebelum semua yang dijabarkannya itu terjadi.

Masih dengan mata tertutup, Sungmin menghidup udara dalam-dalam. Kenapa aroma Kyuhyun ada dimana-mana? Membalik tubuhnya menjadi telungkup, aroma Kyuhyun semakin memenuhi paru-parunya. Tuhan, apakah aroma Kyuhyun sekarang telah memenuhi pencimannya hingga apapun terasa seperti lelaki itu memeluknya kapanpun. Membalik tubuhnya sekali lagi, sekali lagi, lagi, lagi, dan akhirnya tubuhnya terperosok kebawah hingga seluruh tubuhnya menyentuh lantai. "ah…kau memang Cho sialan!"

Berusaha untuk bangkit dari 'kebodohannya', manic Sungmin menangkap sesuatu dibawah ranjang Kyuhyun. Akankah Kyuhyun akan melaporkannya kepolisis jika saja mendapatinya sedang mengobrak-abrik apa yang menjadi privasinya? Rasa ingin tahu yang mendorong Sungmin hingga berani membuka apa isi kotak yang terlihat berdebu dibawah ranjang Kyuhyun. Pertama yang didapatinya: banyak sekali potongan kertas foto dengan sobekan paksa di sisi dan nama yang sama. Mencoba mengambil sepotong kertas itu dan membaliknya, Sungmin merasakan ada keganjilan disini. Tapi apa?

Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau… disaat itulah Sungmin mendengar gemahan langkah kaki dan asal suara Kyuhyun bergerak mendekat kearah pintu dimana ia berada saat ini. Mendorong apa yang seharusnya tidak dilihatnya kembali kedalam tempatnya semula dan langsung melompat keatas tempat tidur kemudian memejamkan mata layaknya tidak terjadi apapun.

"…baiklah baiklah setelahnya aku langsung mengembalikannya. Sampai jumpa." Itulah kata terakhir yang sempat Sungmin dengar sebelum Kyuhyun menampakkan wajah cerianya. "oh sayangku yang pemalas. Ayo, saatnya bangun. Kau tidak ingin melewatkan hari yang akan sangat menyenangkan ini bukan." Teriak Kyuhyun dan lansung menerkam Sungmin yang bersembunyi dibawah selimut. "hey, hey, my honey, my lovey, my honeybunnysweety."

"hentikan Kyu…" Sungmin memberikan sebuah pukulan telak pada lengan itu. "hey, hey, honey, apa kau menciumnya?"

"ha? Bau apa?" melihat Kyuhyun mengendus disekeliling ruangan, Sungmin ikut melakukan apa yang lelaki itu lakukan. Mengendus itu terhenti ketika wajah Kyuhyun telah berada tepat dihadapannya. "satu hal yang baru aku tahu darimu."

"apa?"

"kau sangat, sangat bau honey!"

Sungmin membelalakan mata lalu memasang wajah tidak terima. "ya! Kau benar Kyu.. aku bau, sangat bau. Bagaimana jika kau gendong lalu bawa aku kebathroom terdekat?!"

"berikan aku imbalan setimpal untuk tenang yang kukeluarkan, Lee Sungmin!" tanpa buang-buang waktu, Kyuhyun menarik lalu menggendong Sungmin ala bride style tetapi karena belum siap dengan pemberontakan yang wanita itu lakukan, keduanya jatuh kembali keatas ranjang bersamaan. "aku tidak ingin digendong seperti itu! Didepan, aku ingin digendong berhadapan denganmu. Mengerti maksudku kan?!"

"kau bayi besar yang sangat rewel Sungmin!" sedikit menggerutu tetapi tetap dilakukan. Itulah Kyuhyun. Mengambil ancang-ancang, Sungmin langsung melompat kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh lelaki itu. Berjalan perlahan-lahan, degup jantung Kyuhyun terasa berdenyut perlahan saat mata bening Sungmin yang begitu indah menatapnya tanpa henti. Ditambah lagi, Sungmin menambah eratkan kalungan lengannya pada tengkuk Kyuhyun. Bibir itu memanggilnya, tetapi…

"tetap focus pada langkahmu. Oke?" ucap Sungmin pelan. Selanjutnya, Sungmin membungkam bibir Kyuhyun hingga lelaki itu tidak sadar hampir membuat Sungmin lepas dari pelukannya. "ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa focus memberikanmu imbalan jika kau hampir membuatku jatuh, Kyu!"

"kau membuatku kaget! Seharusnya kau memberitaku dulu—"

"tutup mulutmu!" teriak Sungmin didepan wajah Kyuhyun namun dengan cepat juga menarik tengkuk lelaki itu. Persetanan dengan janji yang dikatakannya dulu, Kyuhyun membalas tautan dengan mengulum sisi bibir bawah Sungmin. Membuat tubuh keduanya berhimpit tanpa celah dengan Sungmin mempererat pelukannya dan Kyuhyun memeluk seakan tidak ingin wanita itu pergi.

Berciuman dengan beberapa kali mengubah posisi wajah seakan membuat ciuman itu terasa semakin menyatu. Pergulatan lidah yang mengakibatkan lelehan saliva mengalir hingga kedagu Sungmin. Seakan tidak cukup sampai disitu, Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin menghimpit diantara tubuhnya dan tembok. Sebelah tangannya mulai beraksi dengan menurunkan temali gaun tidur yang Sungmin kenakan. Masih dengan bibir yang saling bertaut, Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali berpusat pada pijakannya hingga membuat gaun tidur itu merosot dengan mudah keatas lantai. Baru saja Kyuhyun memberikan remasan pertama pada dada Sungmin, wanita itu lantas mendorongnya dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah.

"kau meremas dadaku! Bajingan! Imbalanmu hanya sebatas ciuman bodoh!" teriak Sungmin lagi tetapi kali ini senyum malu tidak dapat disembunyikannya lagi. Melempar gaun tidurnya tepat diwajah cengoh Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan dengan langkah lebar dengan hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam, oh astaga! "mandi hingga bersih dan gunakan pakaian yang nyaman. Aku menunggumu diluar. Oke?!" sahut Kyuhyun dari tempatnya.

"aku membencimu! Sangat!"

"aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin! hahahha."

.

.

.

Memasuki kawasan yang teduh dengan ditiap kiri dan kanan jalannya ditumbuh pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi. Menurut informasi yang didapatkan dari Kyuhyun, kali ini lelaki itu ingin mengajaknya berkencan dengan berkemah bersama. Kenapa? Menurut Kyuhyun, agar mereka hanya berdua tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu. Tetapi, bukankah begitu bisa saja terjadi apa saja yang ia inginkan kan? Oh!

Kyuhyun langsung keluar setelah mobil ini terparkir dengan rapi pada tempatnya dan langsung mengeluarkan dua ransel besar. Perasaan Sungmin semakin tidak karuan hingga bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Disisi lain ia sangat ingin membatalkan rencana ini tetapi hati kecilnya tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia sangat ingin bersama dengan Kyuhyun. "kau ingin ikut atau tetap tinggal dimobil selama aku membayar tiket masuk?"

"mungkin menghirup udara pegunungan tidak ada salahnya." Berkata dengan cepat dan langsung keluar dari mobil. Melihat tingkah laku Sungmin yang malu-malu membuat sebuah senyuman berkembang dibibirnya. "berhati-hatilah. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan dua tiket dan buku panduan sekarang waktunya untuk bergegas sebelum semakin siang. Oh, sepertinya Sungmin sudah mendapat teman baru ketika melihat wanita itu berbincang dengan seorang pengunjung lainnya. "Sungmin, waktunya kita untuk berangkat."

"sebelumnya kau harus berkenalan dengannya dulu. Kyuhyun dia Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk dia Kyuhyun."

Saling membungkuk memberi hormat, selanjutnya raut wajah senang Sungmin nampakkan. "bagus sekali. Baiklah kita hanya perlu menunggu kekasih Eunhyuk untuk berangkat. Mereka sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi tempat ini bersama, jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk itu bersama dengan orang yang lebih ahli, kan? Eunhyuk juga tidak keberatan dengan itu."

"apa?" ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima. "oh! Itu dia. Donghae. Disini." Sahut Eunhyuk sambil melambai kepada seseorang.

Seperti mengulang masa lalu ketika melihat orang itu. Orang pertama yang membuatnya merasakan status janda, kenapa mereka harus bertemu diwaktu yang tidak tepat seperti sekarang ini? Renacana ini tidak akan berjalan mulus jika saja suasana hati Sungmin tidak lekas membaik jika Donghae bersama mereka. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Sama seperti Sungmin, Donghae yang awalnya kaget tanpa disangka langsung tersenyum ketika melihat wanita itu. "Sungmin? sedang apa kau disini?" ucap Donghae.

"kau mengenal Sungmin?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"kami bersekolah ditempat yang sama saat menengah akhir dulu. Ya, begitulah." potong Sungmin dengan cepat.

"bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengannya. Sungmin adalah mantan istriku. Lama tidak bertemu, Min."

.

.

.

Perjalanan ini Sungmin rasa tidak membosankan. Berbincang sepanjang jalan bersama Eunhyuk membuat rasa lelah itu tidak begitu terasa. Eunhyuk banyak bicara dan memiliki selera humor yang tinggi. hmm… Sungmin bahkan tidak menyangka jika Eunhyuk merasa baik-baik saja saat tahu satu kenyataan bahwa ia dan Donghae pernah menjalin hubungan. Bagus sekali, setidaknya Sungmin hanya perlu mengontrol nada suara saat Donghae memulai pembicaraan dengannya.

Berjalan beberapa langkah didepan, para lelaki memandang kedua wanita itu tidak rela. Seharusnya perjalanan ini menjadi perjalanan yang romantic mereka. Tetapi, kenapa dua wanita itu terus bersama hingga melupakan bahwa mereka memiliki seseorang yang lain lagi?! Menyikut Kyuhyun pelan, Donghae langsung berkata, "hey. Kau tahu, sudah berapa lama kita berjalan?"

"yaaa, sekitar satu setengah jam."

"benar sekali." Ucap Donghae semangat. "satu setengah jam kita berjalan dan satu setengah jam juga kita merasa lelah karena tidak mendapatkan sedikitpun perhatian dari pasangan masing-masing."

"lalu?"

"ya, Tuhan. Kau ini tidak mengerti juga ya? Ambil Sungmin dan bawa pergi dia jauh-jauh dari Eunhyuk. Atau malam yang romantis yang kau dan aku telah rencanakan akan hancur jika mereka terus bersama-sama. Kau tidak ingin itu terjadi kan?"

"tapi bagaimana caranya?" jawaban polos Kyuhyun membuat Donghae ingin sekali berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Membentangkan peta jalur lebar-lebar lalu menunjuk suatu rute. Menjelaskan seraca perlahan dan rinci, akhirnya Kyuhyun setuju dengan rencana yang Donghae susun. Semua akan senang disini. Hahaha.

.

.

.

Memberikan Sungmin alasan yang berusaha dikarangnya ternyata tidak semudah apa yang Kyuhyun bayangkan. Banyak sekali alasan yang membuat susunan rencana yang dibuat Donghae hampir batal akibat Sungmin yang bersikeras ingin bersama Eunhyuk, tetapi ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan 'Eunhyuk akan salah paham dengan-mu dan Donghae jika kau terus saja menempeli mereka' seketika Sungmin langsung menyetujui rencana mereka untuk mengambil jalan lain dan menemukan daerah pas mendirikan tenda. Melihat wajah tidak rela Sungmin ketika mereka berpisah dipercabangan jalan, Kyuhyun merasa seperti orang jahat sekali. Tetapi, apa boleh buat, ini demi kebaikan mereka bersama.

Beberapa langkah didepan Kyuhyun, Sungmin berjalan menyebarkan pandangan dan sesekali bersenandung. Merasa terabaikan, Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin. "kau marah?"

"tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, semua yang kau katakan tadi benar. Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak berkenalan dengan Eunhyuk yang membuatnya salah paham. Tetapi, sisi baiknya aku dan dia menjadi teman baik. Bahkan Eunhyuk memberiku nomor ponselnya."

"itu bagus sekali. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." Mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin sebentar lalu menarik tangan Sungmin kemudian menautkan jemari mereka.

.

.

Pemandangan hijau sejauh mata memandang, udara bersih memenuhi paru-paru dan juga sebuah tenda cukup besar untuk mereka berdua telah berdiri dipinggir jurang berpagar besi. Sebeberapa jam lagi matahari akan tenggelam diufuk barat. Mungkin membantu Kyuhyun mencari kayu bakar untuk membuat api unggun, bukanlah hal yang buruk….

.

.

Melihat Sungmin telah duduk manis di depan api unggun setelah santap malam mereka yaitu mass mellow bakar yang lengket, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk ikut duduk bersama. "hmm… udaranya cukup dingin yaa. Bukankah begitu?" dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Sungmin.

Mengambil tempat disamping Sungmin kemudian menarik tubuh wanita itu untuk bersantai pada dadanya. "kau tidak keberatan kan?" dibalas anggukan pelan dari Sungmin. Rasa gugup luar biasa yang membuatnya kaku dan terus menelan ludah seperti ini. Ingat-kan, dengan kegelisahan Sungmin pada awal perjalanan mereka?

"Kyu… aku ingin sekali tahu apa isi hatimu yang sesungguhnya. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"kenapa?"

"kau sungguh membuatku bingung. Datang secara tiba-tiba dengan membaca cinta yang tulus, apakah kita memang diciptakan untuk bersatu? Atau kau sudah tahu, orang yang pasti akan kau cintai itu aku?"

"kata hati yang menuntunku untuk mendapatkanmu dengan usaha Sungmin."

"berjanjilah satu hal, Kyu. Kau telah menyeretku hingga merasakan perasaan yang begitu dalam padamu dan aku berusaha menolakmu tetapi pesonamu membuatku tidak dapat menolakmu. Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku dan memilih wanita lain seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh beberapa pria yang kau sudah tahu sendiri orangnya. Dan jangan lupakan juga, aku sangat membenci seorang pembohong."

"aku sangat mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin. Aku berjanji, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"malaikat telah mencatatanya, Kyu. Jika kau mengingkarinya maka bersiaplah untuk mati ditangan iblis."

"bolehkah aku menciummu?"

"itu pertanyaan bodoh, Kyu. Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakannya. Benar-benar tipe yang tidak romantic."

Menuntun kelapa Sungmin untuk mendongak keatas. Mata Kyuhyun seperti bersinar ketika menatapnya. Pertahan kelopak mata itu menutup dan saat itu pula, Sungmin merasakan permukaan bibir Kyuhyun telah mengecupnya lembut. Memulai dengan tautan lembut yang mampu membuat hati Sungmin meleleh dan seiring waktu tautan itu menjadi lumatan. Lidah Kyuhyun telah merambah mencari celah. Bertarung lidah dengan posisi kurang nyaman seperti ini membuat leher Sungmin terasa pegal hingga memutuskan untuk berlutut tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan erat dan menyusuri rahang kokoh hingga rambut lebat berwarna caramel. Sedangkan Kyuhyun merengkuh punggung kecil itu dengan mulai meremas-remas pinggang hingga bokong Sungmin. Desahan nikmat terdengar samar dari tautan bibir dan lidah mereka hingga Sungmin tidak menyadari Kyuhyun telah membuka kancing jeans yang dikenakannya. Mendorong Kyuhyun pelan, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam dan lama. Membisikkan sesuatu kalimat yang mampu membuat mata Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin tidak percaya. "percayalah padaku."

Selanjutnya, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggendong Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam tenda mereka. Membuat cahaya lampu menjadi mati hingga penerangan hanya berasal dari api unggun didepan tenda mereka….

.

WARNING!

Sebaiknya baca setelah berbuka puasa—muslim. Terima kasih (Prim)

(KYUMIN)

.

Melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang sempat tetunda tadi. Ciuman ini telah berubah menjadi ganas dan seakan menginginkan satu sama lain. Memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga tanpa sadar Sungmin telah berbaring dibawah Kyuhyun dengan lengan yang seakan tidak ingin lepas. Tubuh yang rapat tanpa celah hingga debaran jantung mereka sangat terasa. Kyuhyun menahan berat tubuhnya dengan bertumbu dengan siku.

Mengelus tengkuk Kyuhyun dan perlahan-lahan menuju kancing terdepan dari kemeja yang dikenakan lelaki itu. Membuka kacing pertama dengan perlahan hingga kemeja itu terbuka ketika deret terakhir dilepasnya. Mengelus dada bidang itu sesaat, tautan bibir mereka terlepas ketika membuka mata Kyuhyun telah duduk sambil melepas pakaian atasnya. "kau merawat tubuhmu dengan sangat baik. Aku sangat suka otot diperut seperti kau miliki itu."

"berhentilah memandangiku dan perlihatkan aku apa yang ada dibalik… wow, warna merah muda yang sangat manis. Benar-benar menambah selera makanku. Kesini kau kelinci manis."

.

.

Kembali pada posisi mereka semula, Kyuhyun kembali menyerang Sungmin dengan ciumannya. Jemari yang seakan dipanggil untuk meremas payudara Sungmin. Bibir dan lidah yang tidak berhenti sampai disitu sekarang merambah kekuping Sungmin yang sensitive. Kembali turun menuju leher jenjang yang begitu disukainya dengan aroma Sungmin yang begitu membuatnya terangsang. Oh, Tuhan! Kyuhyun sudah menjadi pengingkar janji karena Sungmin sendiri. Godaan Sungmin begitu besar hingga ia sendiri tidak mampu untuk membentengi dirinya.

Menyusuri leher Sungmin dengan lidah. Menghirup aroma Sungmin sebanyak-banyaknya dan tidak lupa untuk meninggalkan beberapa jejak didaerah yang dapat ditutup menggunakan rambut esoknya. "hmmm… Kyu.." sebuah desahan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat untuk segera menuju permainan utama mereka. Jemarinya telah siap untuk membuka kaitan bra Sungmin setelah melewati tengkuk dan tulang selangkah yang indah.

Payudara Sungmin langsung dilahap oleh Kyuhyun dengan rakus. Menghisap dengan semangat putting itu secara bergantian dan meremas dengan kekuatan berkala. Walaupun sudah menikah dua kali, payudara Sungmin tetap kencang. Apakah Kyuhyun patut berbangga diri? Hahaha.

Meninggalkan jejak ditiap sisi tubuh Sungmin membuat semakin merasa bangga dapat memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya. Luar dan dalam. menjilat ditiap tempat yang dilewatinya hingga berakhir saat menyadari jeans Sungmin masih melekat pada tubuh wanita itu. Melakukan kontak mata dengan Sungmin seakan mengatakan 'bolehkan'?' tetapi Sungmin hanya diam saja, itu sudah cukup dengan jawaban untuknya. Meloloskan jeans beserta dalamannya melewati hingga mata kaki. Sungmin terlihat malu-malu dengan menutup pahanya rapat-rapat. Hey! Apakah ini penolakan?

"ada apa?"

"hmmm… kau tahu, aku sedikit malu."

"kenapa harus malu? Aku sudah pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Kau ingat kan?"

"aku sudah tidak perawan lagi."

"aku sangat tahu, Sungmin. Jadi itu masalahnya?" dibalas anggukan lemah dari Sungmin.

"perawan ataupun tidak bukanlah masalah bagiku. Aku hanya meminta cinta yang tulus darimu. Itu saja." mengecup kening Sungmin lama kemudian kembali memeberikan sebuah ciuman panjang yang mengisyaratkan kesungguhan cintanya. "aku sangat mencintamu. Lee Sungmin…"

"aku juga mencintaimu…" ciuman itu kembali terjadi. Tungkai Sungmin yang awalnya menolak, perlahan-lahan melemas dan dengan mudah Kyuhyun membukanya. Mengakhiri ciuman itu kemudian mengambil tempat dimana aroma khas begitu menguara. Mengecup sebentar selanjutnya jemari Kyuhyun membuka lipatan vagina Sungmin hingga menemukan klitoris. Menyentuhnya, tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat. Lidah Kyuhyun menggantikan kerja jemarinya. Desahan Sungmin selanjutnya terdengar begitu deras. "Kyu.. Kyu.. ahh.. Cho Kyuhyun…"

Meremas surai lelaki itu dan membuat wajah itu semakin terbenam dalam. Merasakan lidah Kyuhyun benar-benar masuk kedalam lubang senggamanya membuat desaran mengalir deras. "ahh.. hmm… akkk… ahh… ahhh..ssshh…" hingga lengkungan dan lenguhan nikmat terdengar ketika orgasme pertama yang dicapai Sungmin.

Merasa Sungmin sudah cukup persiapan, Kyuhyun lantas membuka celana yang masih dikenakannya. Junior yang terasa sesak sejak tadi benar-benar merasa bebas ketika celananya telah tanggal melewati mata kaki. Begitu besar dan menjulang tinggi. Sungmin sendiri jadi sangsi jika junior Kyuhyun dapat masuk kedalamnya dengan mudah. "tahan dulu Kyu. Sebaiknya aku, yaa membuatnya licin agar… kau tahu kan?"

"apapun, lakukanlah."

Menungging didepan Kyuhyun yang tetap duduk ditempatnya, perlahan-lahan mulai menggenggam junior Kyuhyun yang terlampau besar. Barusaja mengocok beberapa kali, desahan yang berusaha Kyuhyun tahan terdengar. Mengecup kepala junior Kyuhyun lalu perlahan-lahan menenggelamkannya kedalam kuluman. Kira-kira berdiameter tiga jari dan panjangnya melebihi kapasitas mulutnya. Mengocok dengan mulut dan juga hisapan kuat yang Sungmin berikan. Geligi yang merangsang batang Kyuhyun agar cepat mencapai orgasmenya dan dibantu jemari yang terus meremas twinsball Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang terangsang hebat dengan membantu mempercepat kuluman Sungmin dengan menaik-turunkan kepala dengan cepat. Mengakat kepala dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar merah. Ketika merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun semakin menegang, lelaki itu malah menjauhkan wajahnya dari junior benar yang sekarang menjadi favoritnya itu. "sudah saatnya."

Merebahkan kembali tubuh Sungmin senlanjutnya membuka tungkai itu dan meletakkannya sebelah diatas pundak. Menggesekkan juniornya didepan lubang Sungmin yang diselingi desahan kecil. Mendorong masuk junior itu kedalam rongga hangat yang perlahan menyelimuti. Sepertinya vagina Sungmin telah menyusaikan diri dengan ukuran junior Kyuhyun. Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun menarik kembali lalu mendorongnya dengan kuat lagi dan lagi. Selanjutnya lenguhan nikmat itu terdengar berirama dengan dorongan pinggul Kyuhyun.

"ahh… ahh.. ahhh.. Kyuh… aku benar-benar… merasa… gila.."

"sshh.. ahh… ahh… Ming… Sungmin…"

Menarik tubuh Sungmin agar duduk diatas pangkuannya dan berhadapan dengan tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka. Membantu Sungmin menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan memegang pinggang dan sebelah digunakannya untuk meremas payudara Sungmin yang bergantung bebas. Tenda yang menaungi mereka serasa ikut bergoyang hebat juga. Semoga saja tidak ada yang melihatnya…

Tubuh Sungmin kembali dibawa Kyuhyun untuk mengubah posisi. Menungging adalah posisi terbaik yang sangat disukai Kyuhyun. Menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat ketika merasakan tubuhnya kembali menegang hebat. Butir-butir keringat benar-benar membuat tubuh Sungmin terlihat semakin sexy. Tubrukan tubuh dan desan mereka benar-benar memenuhi seisi tenda ini hingga hawa dingin yang seharusnya mereka rasakan berganti menjadi panas bergelora membangkitkan semangat. "aahh.. ahh.. hmm.. Kyu… lebih cepat lagi… kumohon… lebih dalam lagi… disana… ya… kumohon… tepat disana... sebentar lagi…"

Pinggul Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat semakin cepat bergerak hingga masuk dan menyentuh terdalam Sungmin. Bersiap-siap menyemburkan sperma hangat. Akhir dari permainan panas mereka berakhir dengan lenguhan panjang dari keduanya. Rasa hangat menjalari seluruh tubuh Sungmin dan seketika juga jatuh tertidur akibat kelelahan yang dirasakannya.

.

.

.

Mengingat kejadian semalam, rasanya wajah Sungmin tidak henti-hentinya merona merah. Dan Sungmin merasakan ada perubahan dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah mulai menunjukkan perasaan romantic itu seperti menciumnya tanpa perlu sungkan, menggodanya dengan kata-kata aneh yang Sungmin tidak tahu didapatkan lelaki itu dari mana, hingga perlakuan-perlakuan kecil manis yang memang sejak awal hubungan mereka ia lakukan.

Sewaktu perjalan pulang menuju apartemen Kyuhyun, lelaki itu juga membawa kesebuah toko yang khusus membuat tattoo lukis. Walaupun hanya dilukis, tetapi cat dari tattoo itu sulit dihilangkan. Yaa, mungkin dapat pudar perlahan-lahan tapi tidak dalam waktu yang singkat. K untuk Sungmin pada tengkuk dan S untuk Kyuhyun pada tangan sisi bawah. Sederhanya tapi sangat berarti.

.

.

Membuka pintu mobil dan mempertilahkan Sungmin turun layaknya seorang putrid kerajaan. Gelak tawa keduanya tidak terelakkan ketika keduanya memerankan layaknya seorang pelayan dan putri. Memberikan ciuman secara tiba-tiba, selanjutnya Sungmin berlari kencang melewati Kyuhyun yang masih terbengong ditempatnya. Menaiki tangga menuju lantai selanjutnya, langkah Sungmin terhenti seketika ketika melihat seorang wanita telah berdiri tepat didepannya dengan wajah yang terlihat tenang.

"kau siapa?" pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Sungmin. Dan saat itu pula, Kyuhyun muncul dengan tawa dan hilang ketika melihat wanita itu juga.

"Kyunnie… aku pulang…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

02 Agustus 2013

.

Lady Prim

.

.

Happy boring to read this ff

Terima kasih dan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya

Menunggu lama sekali ya? Maaf yaa, prim lagi beribadah yang giat belakangan ini. Jadi, gitulah ff ini harus tertunda walaupun ff baru beberapa waktu lalu muncul namun bukan kyumin. Terima kasish untuk: unnie Fennyhida yang udah ropot-repot membuat accffn baru demi review ff ini, unnie maria fransiska: yang selalu nagih aku, dan lalakms: yang ngingetin aku update. Walaupun ff ini jelek dan sangat membosankan, prim harap kalian tetap setia untuk membacanya.

Semoga dipart selanjutnya ngga delay seperti yang satu ini :)

Maaf untuk typos dan bahasa yang membingungkan. Tahukan, prim hobinya baca novel terjemahan mulu-_-

Seperti biasa, prim orangnya sangat-sangat pemaksa

DON'T SILENT READER, PLEASE!

LANJUT = 50

STOP = 49

.

BIG THANK YOU FOR

(reviewer part 5)

Mitatitu, leekyuhyuk, Yhana Kafer Girl's, elfishy kikyu snowers, KyuKyuKyuKyuBabyKyunnie, Tiasicho, aeyraa kms, alferapuspitakiyella, Audrey musaena, ChoFanni, chaerashin, freychullie, nahanakyu, miss key, parkhyun, Alfia Retno S, BoPeepBoBeep137, hapsarikyuku, Sparkyu, kyuqie, NR, Sparkyu, reaRelf, Ai Rin Lee, Sparkyu, Minhyunni1318, teukiteuk, Sparkyu, keykyu, shawon20, sparkyu, kyuminalways89, PaboGirl, teukiangel, Diamond, minnie Kyumin, wonnie, QQ KyuminShipper, Thia, Baby MingKyu, BertaburCinta, cho hyo woon, BluePink ElfEXOtic, ChoKyunnie, ChoiMerry-Chan, ajid kyumin, Guest, Kyuhyuniar, Kyumin48, Liaa kyuminelf, tarry24792, abilhikmah, nova137, nova137, nova137, Guest, Guest, UyunElfRyeowook, UyunElfRyeowook, UyunElfRyeowook, lalakms, UyunElfRyeowook, riesty137, punyuk monkey, Heldamagnae, arisitae, JOYELPEU137, Lee HyunA, farla23, MrsPArk6002, ndoy zha, ndoy zha, ndoy zha, ndoy zha, ndoy zha, Mingbabo, Mingkyu ah.

.

.

~See You Next Part~


End file.
